What We Should Be
by intothewhite
Summary: Alicia Spinnet's lovelife, or lack thereof, involving a certain Weasley. But how long can it stay that way? Starts in GoF, possibly more... ASGW AJFW KBLJ Rated T just in case. R
1. The Power of Hormones

**Well, this is my first shot at a fanfic, so hopefully it won't bomb... **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Platform 9¾. It's always been a place of chaos. Between the overly-excited friends being reunited since the previous school year and the terrified first-years scurrying around like mice with some serious brain damage, it can certainly stress you out.

However I, Alicia Spinnet, have learned to come early enough to beat the rush.

I had gotten to the station as early as possible, and like in the past, it payed off big time.

There were a few families scattered on the platform... One boy, clearly a first year (or as Lee refers to them, "fresh meat") was being comforted and reassured about Hogwarts by his mother. Another group was struggling with some clearly over packed suitcases.

I took in the familiar scene. Every time I came here, I recalled the first time I had witnessed it. That seemed like an eternity ago now, yet the Hogwarts Express showed no signs of aging. The paint was still it's vibrant red, it still puffed it's jet-black smoke, and it still filled you with a sense of excitement. As chaotic as this place could be, it's constancy was always comforting.

I was hurtled from my thoughts and back into reality as I noticed another group entering the platform. I came here early for a reason, and I wasn't about to let that hour of sleep deprivation go to waste.

Suitcase in hand, I maneuvered my way onto the train.

It didn't take long to find an empty compartment close to the doors, and for that I was thankful.

I quickly heaved my suitcase into the overhead compartment and sat down.

Seeing as I had plenty of time to kill, I got out the latest copy of Witch Weekly and started flipping through it. Don't get me wrong, I'm not one of those witches who obsess over my looks, but I do like to look presentable! Plus, who knows when you'll need some of their romantic advice?

Oh, who am I kidding. I don't need romantic advice. I need a romantic miracle. I'm just the typical, average girl. Slightly wavy brown hair a little past shoulder length, average height, a face that didn't stand out in a crowd... Not pretty, not ugly. Just there. Nothing particularly special.

Yes, there's nothing a magazine or anything else could do to help such a pitiful love-life. Not when you're as plain as me, and after someone so far out of your league.

Oh, Lord. Now I sound depressed! Could I be any more melodramatic!?

It was after this train of thought that I heard the compartment door slide open. It was also then that I realized I had been flipping through the magazine in a way that could only be described as violent. The person laughed.

"Well, I'm glad that you're so happy to see me!" they said. I looked up to see Angelina Johnson, fellow Gryffindor chaser and one of my best friends. She leaned on the doorframe a bit, still laughing. It was quite apparent that she had seen the war between the magazine and myself. I couldn't help but laugh along with her... I'm sure it was quite a sight.

I got up and have her a rib-crushing hug, and received an equally excruciating hug in return. Merlin, I missed her! We went through the typical excited greetings that teenage girls tend to exchange.

I helped her with her bags and then we both sat down. For reasons still unknown, we started people-watching.

"What about that boy over there? The black haired one." Angelina pointed to the same boy I had noticed earlier when I first came onto the platform. Now he was comforting and reassuring his crying mother as reality had crashed in on her and was about to take her son away for the year... Oh, how the roles had been flipped.

"Definitely Ravenclaw." I replied.

"Yeah, I thought so, too... Hey! There's Katie!" She waved wildly, and I joined in after locating the familiar blonde in the crowd. Though it took her a while to notice us, when she did she immediately wove her way through the crowd and onto the train.

Before long, Katie had joined us, but she wasn't alone.

Katie sat down comfortably in our compartment while a frazzled and heavy-breathing Lee Jordan stood in the doorway. How she managed to get him to manually carry her suitcase I'll never understand. I suppose it's just the power of hormones.

We watched Lee as he tried to put Katie's overstuffed suitcase where it belonged. It was actually very entertaining, but after he sent us all death glares, we got up to help him.

By the time we got her suitcase where it belonged, about ten minutes had past and we were all exhausted. We sat down feeling extremely relieved.

"So do you guys know what's going on this year? Apparently it's something really big, but I haven't been able to find out what!" Lee said as he wiped beads of sweat from his brow.

It was a question that I had as well, but judging by the looks on Angelina and Katie's faces, they didn't know anything about it either.

"Well, we had to bring dress robes, right? Maybe they've invited the Minister of Magic for something..." Katie thought out loud.

Angelina gave her a look of doubt. "For what? A lecture of some sort? I don't know if that would constitute for dress robes. Maybe nice clothes, but not dress robes..." She began twirling a small chunk of her long black hair between her fingers.

There was a long silence, followed by another idea from Katie.

"What if there's gonna be a wedding!?" Her face was filled with a dreamy and excited smile. However, after seeing the reactions from everyone else, it was replaced with a defensive look. "Oh, come on! Don't look at me like I'm mad! Merlin... Hogwarts is gorgeous! Thousands of people have come to love the place! Why _wouldn't_ someone be willing to marry in it? The Great Hall is versatile enough for the ceremony _and _the reception, you'd save loads of money..." she trailed off.

I guess it _was_ a possibility... I just don't think it is very likely. Why would the whole school be forced to go to somebody's wedding? If I were getting married, I wouldn't want an entire school full of kids attending. That just seems excessive.

Once more, we lapsed into the silence of our thoughts.

"Maybe it's something bigger than that!" Lee suddenly exclaimed, his voice filled with excitement. We girls all jerked out heads to look at him so fast that I thought one of us may have suffered whiplash. Lee had clearly had it dawn upon him. We all waited with silent anticipation, when he finally spoke again. "Maybe there's going to be a 'coming out' party for Wood!"

Immediately words of protest erupted from the rest of us, though deep down I think we all found it as funny as Lee, who was laughing hysterically as Katie gave him a small shove. While we all love Oliver, Lee included, we had this little joke going on about him for quite some time. If Wood ever found out, I'm sure he'd kill us on the pitch.

The protesting faded out and was replaced by laughter. I was right!

It was then that I heard a voice from somewhere further down the corridor, a distant shouting.

"Tell us what's happening at Hogwarts! What rules are changing?" It said.

Clearly a Weasley twin, and just as clearly Fred. I could easily tell, despite the distance.

While I had perked up, I hadn't experienced the nausea of butterflies in my stomach. I hadn't had the urge to play with my hair or nervously bite at my lip. Most importantly, I didn't have to restrain myself from running through the corridor and kissing him with all the passion I had wanted to kiss him with for years.

That is how I knew it was Fred Weasley who had shouted, and not George.

**And there you have chapter one! Hope you liked it!  
Read and review!**


	2. Lethal Amounts of Yorkshire Pudding

**And here's installment number 2! Thanks to all (...or the one! hahaha) who reviewed, it was much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

All the students gathered in the Great Hall for the sorting of the first years. It was always amusing to see the horrified looks on the little one's faces as their fate was decided for them. You'd think it was a death sentence. Anyhow, at the moment all the first years were in a line soaking from head to toe from the downpour of rain outside. The journey across the lake for them must have been horrific.

McGonagall brought out the sorting hat, and it soon began it's song.

"For just one time, I'd like to hear it sing a new genre... Perhaps some opera? Rock? I'd really love to hear it try some Mexican flavor..." George's mouth was probably two or three inches from my ear.

The sound of his voice sent shivers down my spine, a pink tinge to my face, and a smile that refused to be hidden. I laughed quietly and glanced to Angelina, who was sitting directly across from me. She gave me a knowing smile.

Angelina and Katie were the only people who knew how I felt about George, though Angelina was my main confidant about the matter. She had always insisted that I make my move, that he felt the same, but I never was able to work up the courage to do anything. I had never believed her about my, "unrequited love being _not so_ unrequited," because I should be able to see it if it's that obvious, right? Besides, I'm not going to screw up a friendship with George and therefore get angry at Angelina for encouraging me. That would end up with two messed up relationships. I was lost in thought again...

Applause suddenly rang throughout the Great Hall, signifying the song as over.

The string of first years slowly got shorter and shorter, until it was down to a Kevin Whitby. I had never been so happy to hear a "W" in my entire life. He was sent packing in the direction fo Hufflepuff. Good riddance, Kevin. Now give me my food!

Dumbledore got up and talked, his voice echoing throughout the hall. "I have only two words to say to you: Tuck in." and just like that, mounds of food appeared in front of us.

I made straight for the steak, eating as if I'd never heard of such a verb. Had this been any other time, I'm sure that my dear friends would have made witty jokes about it, but it was apparent that they were to busy with their own hunger to care.

The next course appeared. I went for the Yorkshire pudding, it was one of my favorites. Actually, saying "went for" is an extreme understatement. I loaded my entire plate with it, knowing that if I didn't it would be gone before I had taken in my usual dosage. I ate this pudding in lethal amounts, you see. Sadly, this did _not_ go unnoticed.

"Blimey, Alicia, how much of that are you eating!?" Lee exclaimed. His eyes were open so wide you'd have thought he had just won a million galleons.

"You're not really one to talk, Lee... You've already gone through a steak, three heaps of mashed potatoes, and... And what is _that?" _Katie pointed to a corner of the murder scene that was Lee's plate.

Fred leaned over a bit to see the mysterious food. "I don't know, but I wish I'd have found it." He followed the statement with a rather violent bite into a treacle tart.

"Ugh, Fred, you're so piggish..." Angelina looked from Fred's mouth to the tart, disgusted with the barbaric way he had just eaten it.

"Oh, Love, you know you love that about me." He accompanied this with a wink and a lopsided grin. Such a cliché Weasley move, yet so unbearably affective.

She shook her head and went back to poking at her chocolate cake. "You're hopeless." But I hadn't failed to notice the hint of sheepishness in her voice.

"Hopelessly in love with you, my darling." Fred jested, overly dramatic puppy eyes batting in her direction. She rolled her eyes. I couldn't suppress my laughter, nor could anyone else.

Everyone knew that Fred and Angelina fancied each other, though I was the only one Angelina had ever actually confessed to. It took a lot to get it out of her, though. I was sworn to secrecy and threatened with the most repulsive hexes, should I ever tell. I also had to undergo her "test runs" (as she later put them) where one week she would tell me one boy, the next another to see if I could keep the secret as promised. I knew what she was doing, though, considering her first "test run" was Miles Bletchley, the Keeper for Slytherin.

The only problem was that Fred and Angelina were both too stubborn to see the other's feelings. In time, I guess.

The end to my pudding heap was near, when I heard Dumbledore begin to talk. I quickly stuffed the remainder of my plate in my mouth and listened.

"So! Now that we are all fed and watered I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked met to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

"Hmm... It's _so_ odd that the list of forbidden items sounds a lot like our suitcase checklist this year, isn't it?" Fred whispered to George. They snickered.

Dumbledore continued. "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

All six of us were up in arms about this. Angelina looked as if she'd been slapped in the face and was about to retaliate against whomever had hit her. Katie looked crestfallen. Fred and George were mouthing wordlessly, clearly appalled. You could see the disappointment filling the face of Lee, who had always loved announcing for the games. As for me? I was too surprised and letdown to react.

Dumbledore's voice still echoed on through the hall. "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy—but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts—"

The doors opened loudly, revealing the typical crazy-looking guy. Creepy. He took his place at the teachers' table.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Professor Moody." Everyone was still in too much of a shock to applaud.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "As I was saying, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" Fred practically knocked Lee over with his sudden outburst. The hall filled with laughter.

"I am _not_ joking, Mr. Weasley though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar... Er—maybe this is not the time... no... Where was I? Ah, yes, the Triwizard Tournament... Well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who _do_ know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely."

I was one of the people who let their mind wander, for better or worse. I took the time to look around to note any changes in the Great Hall. I also used it to steal glances at George.

"_...Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected..."_ Dumbledore rambled on. I noticed how cleaner the walls were than they had been the end of the previous year... I wonder if they could just use a regular cleaning spell as opposed to a special one? Did the stone react any differently? I pondered this.

"_...and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween..."_ I studied Nearly Headless Nick's attire. Would he ever update his wardrobe? Or, perhaps more importantly, was that even possible for a ghost? I couldn't really imagine a boutique for ghosts getting much business...

"I'm going for it!" Fred hissed. I looked at him dully, contrary to his excitement. I studied his face. Really, if you hadn't known Fred and George like I did, you probably wouldn't be able to tell them apart. The differences were very slight, really. So slight I wondered why I felt absolutely no attraction to Fred, but such an intense one towards George?

The Hall suddenly went into uproar, snapping me out of my thoughts. I averted my attention to Dumbledore.

"I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion. I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen. The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!" Dumbledore sat down as all the students got up to leave.

"They can't do that! We're seventeen in April, why can't we have a shot?" said George. He was really adorable when mad... It was one of those dangerous situations where you secretly contemplate throwing your arms around him, but decide against it, realizing he was mad and would probably snap your neck or something. Well, I guess that'd be more characteristic of Fred, but still. You get the idea.

"They're not stopping me entering. The champions'll get to do all sorts of stuff you'd never be allowed to do normally. And a thousand Galleons prize money!" Fred huffed.

Ron, they're little brother, muttered something about the money, while that Hermoine girl nagged him to get moving.

"Who's this impartial judge who's going to decide who the champions are?" Harry Potter, child prodigy of sorts, spoke.

"Dunno, but it's them we'll have to fool. I reckon a couple of drops of Aging Potion might do it, George..." Fred scheming. Some things never change.

While this conversation was simply fascinating, I allowed my mind to wander again. Apparently Katie and Angelina allowed theirs to do the same, seeing as their expressions were as blank as Lee's notebooks were every year.

Before long, we were at the portrait.

"Balderdash. A prefect downstairs told me." George said to the portrait. It obediently swung open, revealing the Gryffindor common room. Oh, the memories...

I began to make my way to the couches along with everyone else in our group, when somebody grabbed me and pulled me back a bit and stopped me. It was George.

"So, Alicia. Do you think you're going to enter the tournament?" His eyes gleamed as some of the light from the fire stretched it's way around the corner. Oh, those eyes... Even when he wore a blank expression, they were so deep... It gave a whole new meaning to that terribly corny pickup line... You know, the one that goes, "Do you have a map? Because I'm getting lost in your eyes." I know. It's incredibly cheesy, but it almost seemed fitting. Looking into his eyes made me drift away... If only...

"Alicia?" He looked highly concerned for my health and was waving a hand wildly in front of my face. Merlin, I am hopeless. I had been standing there for an eternity, staring into his eyes. I'm surprised I wasn't drooling like the idiot that I am.

"Yes?" I asked. Ugh! Way to go, Alicia... Real smooth.

"I said, are you going to enter the tournament?" he smiled politely, waiting for my reply.

I shifted my weight to my other foot nervously and ripped my eyes from his, focusing on a particularly interesting section of the wall behind him.

"Um... I really don't think I will. It just seems kind of dangerous... Erm... Are you really going to try to enter?" This wall was just amazing, simply astounding...

I saw his usual lopsided grin appeared again out of the corner of my eye, "Yeah, I think so. I'm pretty sure Fred and I can figure out a way, you know?"

I allowed my gaze to return to his face. God, he's perfect...

"If I were to think for two seconds that you and Fred weren't going to undermine the system, I'd be losing my touch." I smiled at him.

He laughed.

"...And in the event that you make it through and you're the champion... I'll be rooting for you the whole way." I hadn't meant to say it. I really wish I hadn't. How dumb was I!? Honestly, I ruin everything... I'm such an idiot. My face filled with embarrassment, and I quickly stared determinedly at the floor. I couldn't bear to see his face, I didn't want to know how dumb he thought I was. I was having a hard enough time coping with how dumb _I knew_ I was.

To my surprise, he responded with a, "Thanks, Leesh... That means a lot to me. It's nice to know someone believes in me." His voice was softer than usual. I looked him in the eye. His eyes looked kind of... Possibly intense?

"Um... Yeah..." I was officially speechless.

He looked towards the fire where the rest of our friends were.

"Oh, Exploding Snap!" his voice sounded giddy. He then yelled, "Lee Jordan, I am taking you _down_!" And just like that, he walked over to where Lee was and they began to play.

I, however, was still dumbfounded.

...What had just happened?

* * *

**...And there you have it! Read and Review! I'll update soon!**


	3. Spraying Butterflies

**Okay, I would like to start by saying that I am REALLY sorry for the wait. I had this chapter writting, but when it saved, all the punctuation got messed up... I think I fixed it all, though... Anyhow, I'll save the rest of my speech for after the chapter.**

* * *

**Two Weeks Later:**

You know that whole scene with George two weeks ago on the first night at Hogwarts? Nothing has changed. The next morning, all was back to normal. No intense stares, no dozen of roses at the foot of my bed... I returned to the best friend role, nothing more, and I just kept on living. I think deep down I knew it was my imagination. Since then, I have kind of retreated to my studies to occupy my time. It's been easy, too, because my dear George has been slinking away with Fred nearly every night, anyhow. I would have thought he was ignoring me, but it was _both_ twins and nobody in our group was able to see them much (aside from Lee, of course), so I knew he wasn't doing it on purpose. I think I'm thankful for the lack of him, really... I can't deal with matters of the heart right now. It's a big year for grades, so I figure I should just focus on that for a while... At least until my wandering eyes fix on him again, which I can't imagine being much longer.

I sat on the ground with Angelina and Katie, working on the latest two-foot report. This time it was transfiguration work, a pleasant break from the usual potions, but all the same no fun.

I looked up from my half-done report. The sun's rays were shining brightly, the reflection of it glistening in the lake. The temperature was absolutely perfect, complimented by a light breeze. Carefree first and second years bounded around the grounds, no care in the world... No tests, no two-foot papers to write... That would be great at the moment. But alas. Im an old and decrepit sixth-year attempting to quit being a hermit and see some sunlight!

Sometimes I just really hate professors. Their cruelty is unparalleled.

"Hey, guys... Do you remember what this rune means?" Katie handed us a piece of paper, covered in the ancient writings. She had actually gotten quite far in the translation. I was very impressed!

"This one?" Angelina asked. Katie gave a quick nod and Angelina smiled, "That one is the verb 'paint.' I remember it because if you cover up this part," she placed her thumb on the corner of the rune, "It looks like one of those muggle paintbrushes."

Katie gave a frown. "Well, that makes no sense! I hate translating poems from runes... I'm usually good at them, but these darn poems with their crazy wording and such... It's ridiculous!"

"What do you mean?" I grabbed the paper from Angelina and began to read the poem. "It looks fine to me."

"Oh really? Read that last line there, Alicia." the girl was clearly frustrated. I skipped to the last bit.

_...Stars fading as I gazing into nothingness, Another lover to paint._

"Oh. Erm... I see." I quickly gave it back to Katie. "Well, work on something else and come back to it later..." Oh, please let that satisfy her. I really don't want to have to look over the entire thing to find whatever rune messed her up in the first place... After all, the title didn't indicate any sort of love story... From her translation, the title was _Summer Plums_. Then again, maybe plums are romantic?

She huffed as she shoved the paper into the book. I went back to my essay. I still needed another eight inches or so. Not fun at all, I tell you.

I slowly added to my essay, occasionally looking up and witnessing my fellow prisoners to homework staring into the forbidden lands of fun and enjoyment. I felt their pain.

I managed to get another four inches done when Angelina finally snapped.

"That's it. We're quitting." she said, slamming shut her Arithmancy book.

"I second that!" Katie threw all of her work into her bag, her bubbly personality revived.

"Oh, but guys, I only have a couple more inches..." I whined. I didn't really want to do this work, but I had already started. It seemed pointless to stop when I was so close.

Katie gave me a pout and Angelina gave me one of her typical looks. Resistance was futile. They would nag until I caved. I decided it would be best to cut down the amount of time we would have wasted and sighed as I shut my book. Katie and Angelina exchanged high-fives. Curse them for knowing how to work me!

"Actually, we may as well run this stuff up to our dormitory before we start having fun. I don't want to be weighed down by homework any more than I have to be." Angelina stood looking down at her bulging bag. We all nodded in agreement and headed to the castle.

We made our way up the stairs and soon found ourselves entering the Gryffindor common room.

We started towards our dormitory.

"What are you three lovely ladies doing?" Our feet had nearly graced the first step, but stopped short as we turned around. Lee was laying on the couch, though the only visible part of him was his smiling face peaking over the back of it. He wiggled his eyebrows at us.

"We were just about to drop our books off so we could head outside... Wanna come?" Katie asked.

"Oh that sounds_—_"

"Oi! Lee! We're about to test it again..." the twins noisily hurried down from their dormitory and stood at the last step, waiting expectantly. My mind _may_ have pointed out how delicious George was looking... But I'm not confirming anything. After all, I am focusing on my studies! True schoolgirls like me have no time for George Weasleys.

Lee kind of squirmed a bit, his inner struggle etched across his face. "Erm... Actually, guys, I think I'm gonna head outside. I've been cooped up in this castle all day you know..." his voice trailed off.

The twins studied his face, and then looked in our direction.

"Ah... We get it mate. Go on, we'll tell you how it went later..." George said with a broad smile.

"...And I'm sure you'll tell us, as well." Fred said with a wink.

They turned to head back upstairs, but not before exchanging knowing smirks. Oh, how I hate those! They always mean that, once more, I am oblivious to something. At any rate, they bounded back up to their dorms, and we did the same.

We all threw our belongings (literally) in the direction of our four-poster, our bags hitting the floor with a loud thud. It felt good to inflict pain upon the books which ate a part of my soul each time they were opened. Payback's a bitch, isn't it, Transfiguration!?

Katie led the way downstairs followed by Angelina and then me. Lee was already waiting expectantly near the doorway. He opened the door for all three of us, which was quite unexpected. Lee being a gentlemen? I mean, he's not extremely rude or anything, he was definitely the most polite boy of our three friends, but that was just really shocking for me.

"Lee, how sweet! You held the door for us." Angelina teased him. She stretched her hand out, trying to pinch his cheek, but he evaded this attack.

"Yes, Lee, you are quite the good little lad." I joined, sending him a wink. Katie just stood and laughed innocently.

"Oh, shut up, you two..." he looked away in a slightly sheepish manner. Quite curious... I stared at him, as if he would rip off a mask revealing Cedric Diggory or something. It just didn't seem like Lee. Being a gentleman, being embarrassed... What is going on!?

"Umm... Guys?" Katie waved her hands in front of Angelina and I cautiously. "Aren't we going to go outside?"

"Oh, yeah, right... Let's go." I said, feeling extremely stupid for spacing out like that. Judging by the look on Angelina's face, she felt the same.

We led the way downstairs, speed walking out of sheer embarrassment. Lee and Katie were practically running just to keep up!

Angelina heaved open the main doors, and the warm sunlight washed over us. Ah, Freedom!

We all breathed in the fresh air as if we hadn't ever done it before, or shall I say, as if we hadn't been outside within the last five minutes...

"Shall we?" I asked, trying to sound as proper as I could while offering my hand to Katie.

"We shall." Replied Katie, taking my hand, albeit incredibly over-dramatically.

We then proceeded to run towards the lake at full speed, laughing like... Idiots. I'll own up to it, we looked completely ridiculous, but who cares!? I'm taking my break from homework, and damn it, I'm going to enjoy this!

Katie and I sat down at the shore of the lake. Before Lee and Angelina caught up to us, I took the time to notice the younger students staring at us with questioning looks. Oh, I love it, I really do. Sometimes you just have to let off some steam, and if it means looking completely moronic, so be it! It's worth it! One day they'll understand.

"What is wrong with you two!?" Angelina trudged to where we were situated and sat down, a bit annoyed with our random outburst. She was followed by Lee.

"If freedom is wrong, I don't _want_ to be right!" Katie touched the back of her wrist to her forehead as dramatically as possible to get the desired affect.

Lee chuckled. "Ah, Merlin..."

Angelina just rolled her eyes at the gesture. She lazily got out her wand and began skipping stones through levitation. Yeah, pretty lazy, I say.

"So how about Mad-Eye! Isn't he awesome?" Lee, starting a conversation about teachers when we were taking a break from being a student. Go figure. No, only kidding... There's really nothing else to talk about anyways, considering we would never discuss our lovelife with Lee, or any of the boys...

"Yeah, he's pretty cool. I wasn't expecting him to demonstrate the Unforgivable Curses, though..." Angelina said, taking a break from skipping stones to fully engage in the conversation.

"Me neither. It just really freaks me out, you know?" I said. As always, I had blurted out a thing I hadn't meant to say. I hate admitting things like that. It's just not my thing. I felt idiotic.

The others kind of looked at me, and there was an uncomfortable silence in the air. That is, until Katie spoke.

"Me too, Alicia." She looked downward at the stony shore of the lake, her hands finding a nearby plant to tug on distractedly.

We lapsed once more into silence. You know, this is really getting to me. It seems like I always blurt things out that turn into awkward moments that you never bring up again.You know? I hate screwing things up. I decided to stray from the topic, no matter how feeble an attempt it would turn out to be. I pondered my next move.

I _could_ start talking about something meaningless like the weather or what was for dinner... But that wouldn't be much better than the silence.

My eyes turned to Lee as I continued to think. The wind was blowing a few of his dreadlocks into his face as his eyes scanned the lake. I figured he was thinking about the previous conversation, but there was a trace of a smile. Lee has been acting so strangely lately. I will have to ask Fred or George about it... They might have some insight.

Oh, right... End the silence... Come on, Alicia! You can do this!

"So... Um... What time is it?" Smooth. Oh, Alicia, that one was so deep. I mentally slapped myself.

Lee brought up his left arm and shifted the sleeve of his robe to see his watch. "About dinnertime... Roughly. We still have some time to kill, though."

Angelina sighed, beginning to skip stones again using her wand.

Lee raised an eye, scrutinizing her. "Are you really that bored, Angelina?"

She continued flinging the rocks without so much as a glance. "Pretty much, yeah."

"Is it even that fun?" Katie brought out her wand and began to levitate a small stone nearby, preparing to follow Angelina's lead.

Lee's mouth was gaping as she started to join in. "Are you kidding me!? You are with _the_ Lee Jordan, and you're bored!?" he took time to stare at each of us individually. "Don't you ladies realize that with Lee Jordan, it's _always _a party?"

Angelina cocked an eyebrow at him. Katie looked doubtful yet amused.

"Here, watch this." he quickly glanced to a group of younger students approaching from the other side of the lake. He hopped to his feet and walked towards them, his hands fishing through his pockets for something.

The group and Lee drew closer and closer, until finally they met. To our surprise, Lee didn't do anything immediately. He stopped when they had passed him, and then turned around, stalking them. None of them noticed the sixth year which towered behind them.

When he was directly in front of us, he quickly removed something from his robes and placed it into one of their bags. He then hurried over to us, though tried to look casual as he did so.

The innocent victim got in about four more steps before whatever Lee had done took effect.

The entire group stopped dead in their tracks. We couldn't hear much of their conversation, only a couple of particularly loud phrases including "Ew!" and "Gross!" They began to sniff the air.

"Oh, Lee, you _didn't_!" Katie gave Lee a startled look.

"Why, Ms. Katherine! Whatever do you mean?" Lee faked his innocence.

"You put _dungbombs_ in there!?" Her face contorted once more looking even deeper in disbelief as she pointed to the bookbag. Angelina and I tried to stifle our laughter, but we didn't do a very good job. We ended up sounding like we had rare breathing disorders.

The group of kids were now trying to locate the source of the offending stench.

"Well, guys, I really don't want to be around here when they find it... Shall we head to dinner?" I asked.

"Sounds good to me." Answered Lee.

We all got up and began to walk to the Hogwarts entrance.

"Oh, and that was quite the 'party', Lee. However did you get such skills?" I joked.

"It's a gift." He shrugged, smiling.

"In other words, he's an idiot." Angelina smiled broadly, pleased with her own remarks.

In no time we were entering the Great Hall for dinner. We rushed over to our usual area and sat down as the food appeared.

We all dug in.

About ten minutes later, Fred and George swaggered into the hall, confident smiles plastered on their faces. Their _amazing_ faces. Damn that George for looking even more irresistible than usual.

"And where have you two been?" Angelina inquired when they were standing in the seats across from us.

They took their time sitting down, those damn smiles still in full flight.

"Oh, you know. A little of this, a little of that." Fred said as he piled food onto his plate. "Oh, but don't worry, Angel. I will _always_ come back for you." He gave her a dreamy smile and batted his lashes a bit, only to laugh a half-second later.

She rolled her eyes. "How comforting."

"Seriously, though, what have you two been up to? I've barely seen you guys since school started." I grabbed my glass of pumpkin juice and drank as I waited for a reply.

"Alicia, it's only been two weeks. I know how utterly meaningless and painful life is without us in the picture, but don't worry. You will be seeing more of us soon enough. We just have a bit more to do..." George still had that stupid smile on his face. How annoying.

"...Exactly three more days of it, actually. So fear not, birds! Our flawless faces and amazingly hot bodies will be back in your life soon enough." Fred added. George gave a pleased nod. Idiots. Even if how Fred described them was true, they were still idiots.

Angelina and I glanced at each other. Asking anything more regarding their whereabouts would get us nowhere, so we just dropped it and poked at our food some more.

Katie started asking the three boys about the rune from her homework. Naturally, they had no idea what she was talking about. I give her credit, though, she had gone so far as to draw it on her napkin. I guess desperate times call for desperate measures.

As she talked on and on about what the rune "sort of" resembled, I glanced up and met George's eyes. He gave me a sly wink.

I really hate that he knows exactly what to do to make me enthralled with him, you know? I have two entire weeks of George-free time, devote my life to schoolwork, and them _WHAM_! A single wink sends the books flying into the fireplace.

Yes, I know that it was one of those, she-doesn't-know-we're-only-pretending-to-listen kinds of winks, but still. It gives me butterflies, as well as other random insect species. Somebody call the exterminator...

* * *

**There you have it! Once more, I'm _really really really_ sorry for the horrendously long wait. I will try to never do that again... I know how much it sucks when fanfic authors don't update soon enough (though I'm more impatient then most...) so yeah... Sorry x293!  
I tried really hard to do more character development in this one, so I hope you liked it.**

**R&R, my faithful readers! Thanks to all who reviewed in the past!**


	4. Mission: Accepted

**Aaaaand we're back! Thanks again for the reviews... I REALLY love them. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**The Following Day:**

I woke up in my cozy four-poster bed. I threw my blankets aside and got up to get my shower.

Angelina was already done showering and was currently putting on her makeup. She was hunched over in front of a mirror with makeup strewn all over the place. You see, she insists that she does it by hand because, as she always says, "_Those makeup spells in the magazines are used by everyone... Plus, there's no way to tweak them! It's all rubbish. You have to do it yourself!_"

"Morning, Alicia." She said, watching my reflection as she swiped on a bit of eyeliner.

I walked tiredly over to my dresser. I dug through my drawers and got out my robes.

"Morning, Angelina." I said while yawning.

I made my way into the bathroom, and took my shower. As always, I got dressed in the bathroom directly afterward.

When I stepped back into our dormitory, Angelina was still working away in front of the mirror. I really don't see why she bothers... It takes up so much more time than using a wand would.

"Okay, don't hate me, but does it really make that big of a difference doing it by hand? I mean, have you ever even _tried_ to do it by magic?" I raised my wand to my hair and dried it by using the spell in my head, a trick I had mastered over the summer.

She quickly finished and lowered her steady hand. She looked herself over once more before turning around to face me. She appeared a bit narked. Her mouth opened, but shut soon after. This was followed by her eyes slowly moving about the room... I knew she was formulating a scheme.

I watched her curiously. I swear, you could see the wheels turning. I looked at her makeup job as I waited for her to speak. It was quite different then usual. It actually made her look even _more_ beautiful...

She finally opened her mouth again and looked me straight in the eye, "Would you like to find out for yourself? I'll do your makeup for you... We have plenty of time before breakfast!" she studied my face for clues as to what I was thinking.

Really, it didn't sound that bad. I _still_ wouldn't be doing any work, and who knows? Maybe it is better. I guess I can try it.

"Sure, may as well. Let's do this."

Angelina excitedly grabbed all of her makeup and brought it to my bed, where she sat. I heard Katie stirring a bit, having just woken up.

"Here, sit!" Angelina patted the spot next to her.

I plodded over to my bed and slowly sat down. Merlin only knows what I'd just gotten in for.

"So, what look are we going for?" she asked, sifting through her compacts and all the other random makeup she had with her for the year.

"Just make me look decent. That's all I ask." Angelina smacked the side of my head lightly.

I looked at Katie, who had just gotten out of bed. She slowly shuffled her way to the bathroom with all of her robes. She gave us a tired nod, acknowledging our presence. Though she may be bubbly in the daytime, she's not a morning person whatsoever. She's actually completely unresponsive in the mornings. She entered the bathroom and shut the door.

Angelina worked on me for about twenty-five minutes or so. I was glad to discover that she isn't one of those people that poke your eye out. I don't do well with pain and I quite like my sight, thank you!

Upon finishing, Angelina gave me a last look. She studied her work carefully, then smiled at me. "You're all done! And might I say, Alicia... You look gorgeous!" She grabbed a mirror from somewhere in the rubble of makeup on my bed.

I took it from her and gave her a look that I hoped read as _'_Yeah, I better'. I turned my eyes to my reflection in the mirror.

Oh. My. God. Wha—!? How!?

I looked at Angelina again, mouth gaping. I tried to find the right words.

"Angelina... Wha—? How did you do it?" Well, hey. I translated my thoughts well at any rate. "I look... I look _amazing_."

I looked into the mirror again. She had used my eyes as the focal point of my face, giving me smokey eyes. The mascara she had used made my lashes full of volume and curl adorably. Blush was lightly dusted on my cheekbones. A clear lip gloss had been swiped across my lips simply for the shine. I looked good... _Damn_ good!

She laughed softly, "It was nothing."

I could feel myself smiling like a mad women. The confidence that Angelina had granted me was overwhelming... At this point, I could do anything. It felt like a fresh start for the still-new school year. I felt saucy, flirty, and just downright great! That's when it hit me...

George. I wonder how he will react? Actually, how will _everyone_ react?

As if to answer my question, the bathroom door jutted open. Katie stepped into the room, and upon seeing my face when I turned around, squealed excitedly. She ran over to me.

"Had a nice shower, then?" I teased.

"Oh my gosh, Alicia! You look stunning!" Katie looked my face up and down with utmost excitement.

"What can I say? My skills are undeniable." Angelina pushed her makeup into her bag and sprawled on my bed, smiling proudly at the reaction Katie had, had.

"You did this?" Katie turned her attention to 'Angelina the Smug'.

Angelina nodded.

"Get that stuff back out. You're doing mine." Katie's voice was so serious it was almost scary.

Angelina laughed and poured the contents of her bag back onto my bed. She shooed me out of my spot, which Katie hastily sat down in. Angelina went to work.

When Katie was done, she looked amazing as well. Instead of using Katie's bright blue eyes as the focal point, Angelina had chosen her plump lips to accentuate the most. A bit of mascara had been applied to her lashes, and her blush had been dusted lightly like mine had been. Her lips were covered in a light-pink lipstick and a bit of lip-liner. She, too, looked great.

"Oh, Angelina... You have got to teach me your ways!" Katie said in awe as she inspected herself through the small mirror.

"No problem. We can work on it tonight after classes, if you want... As for now, we've got to head to breakfast. We're already late, and the boys will be dying of hunger down there."

"Well, when we three walk down there, they'll die of _lust_." I said with a smirk. It was probably true for Angelina... Fred would be swooning to the point of no return.

"...Especially George." Angelina added, sending me a smug smile. Oh, Angelina. You just had to say it, didn't you?

As I've said before, she is hellbent on the idea of us being lovers. If only that would be the case. I would be much happier if it was, that's for sure.

Before I could respond, Katie suddenly asked, "Do you think Lee will?" There was a hint of worry in her voice.

A wave of shock shot through my body. Katie? Lee? Um... What did I miss?

Angelina seemed much less surprised. She actually looked like she had expected it. "I'm sure he will, Katie. If he doesn't fancy you yet, he will when he sees you walk down those steps."

Just the thought of Lee fancying her had put the light dusting of blush on Katie's cheeks to shame.

"Wait... So... You like Lee?" Honestly, why wasn't I told??? Katie, you got some 'splaining to do...

"Yes, Alicia..." she sighed. "I'm sorry I hadn't told you earlier. I was just trying to find the perfect timing."

A moment of silence passed. I grabbed her shoulder and looked her in the eyes ecstatically, "Timing!? _Timing_!? Katie, I don't give a damn about perfect timing! This is big news!" A smile sprang onto her face as she laughed.

"I know, I know, but still. You've been so into your studies lately... I didn't want to disturb you." Ah, so that's it. Due to my studying habits, Katie hadn't told me this juicy piece of information. Curse you, George Weasley! Once more, this is your fault!

"Aw, Katie that is so cute..." I thought of the possibilities... Lee and Katie _would_ make a cute couple. I had never thought of the combination before, but now that it had been pointed out to me... It seemed like it would be an adorable match. Incredibly adorable, actually...

Angelina broke me out of my thoughts. "So... Now that we have established that each of us is in love with one of our best friends, shall we head downstairs and make our respective man's head spin?" You could see the mischief in her eyes.

I noticed Katie's smile grow even wider, though I hadn't thought it possible. "We shall."

We each got our bags and paused before the door. Angelina began to turn the doorknob, but suddenly stopped. She slowly moved in front of the doorway and turned her back on it, facing us. She was deep in thought.

Angelina let out a long sigh before speaking her mind. She leaned back onto the door and fixed her eyes on Katie and I.

"Aren't you sick of it, Alicia?" Angelina asked cautiously, her eyes dodging my face at all costs.

"What are you getting at?" I asked curiously.

"Aren't you sick of waiting?" she finally looked at me.

I thought about this. "Umm... Err..." How could I answer? Ah! I know... "Why?" Oh, I am _good_!

"Well ladies, I've been thinking. I think today's the day. I vote that from here on out, we actually pursue our man. No more of this going-on-without-a-fight thing we've been doing. We have gone forever—or at least Alicia and I have, I don't know how long you've been harboring these feelings for Lee... Anyhow, we've gone long enough waiting for them to notice how right we are for them. We're gunning for it. We are going to nab our men. It's now or never." There was a pause, but Angelina continued to watch us. "Are you in?"

She put her hand out, hovering in mid-air.

The more I thought about it, the more she was completely right. I had liked George since... Well, a long time, and I _was_ getting sick of waiting. I had _tried_ to ignore my feelings for George, I had _tried_ to push it out of my mind... Nothing had ever worked. Perhaps it _was_ time to take action.

This is it. I'm doing this. I am going to get George Weasley.

With a sigh, I placed my hand on top of Angelina's. "I'm in."

After a moment of consideration, Katie sighed and rolled her eyes. "It couldn't hurt, I guess. I really do like him... And honestly, I've like him for a long time..." her voice trailed off as she slowly put her hand in the middle as well.

"So we're in this together?" Angelina continued to inspect us.

We exchanged looks before finally replying, "Yeah. We're in this together."

We all took a deep breath.

"Okay, then. Let's do this." Angelina turned around and put her hand on the doorknob again. With one last glance at Katie and I, she gave it a turn. We stepped through the doorway, onto the top step.

We slowly descended, accepting our mission once and for all: We were going to get our men.

* * *

**There you have it! I made sure to post it really fast, so as to make up for what happened with the last chapter...  
Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I just _had_ to do it... hahaha**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! (I would love so you very much...!)**


	5. Beaters Are Hottest

**Once more, I have updated at a good time! Yaaay! haha **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_We all took a deep breath._

_Angelina turned around and put her hand on the doorknob again. With one last glance at Katie and I, she turned it. We stepped through onto the first step._

_We slowly descended, accepting our mission._

The voices of Lee and the twins met our ears, though they weren't in our range of sight quite yet.

"It's already fifteen minutes past the usual time... What the bloody hell is taking them so long!?" Fred. Oh, the temper of an empty stomach. He always got like this, even when we weren't late.

"Maybe they overslept... I'm sure they have a good reason." Aww, Lee! You're actually standing up for us! Not to self: Be extra nice to him today.

"Well they need to hurry up before I'm forced to put Fred, here, out of his misery." George chuckled.

We finally got to the end of the stairs. Fred was standing with his back to us, his hair was unruly as always. It was obvious that he had been running his hand through it in frustration, due to our lateness. George stood near him angled towards the door. His hair was also unkempt, though not nearly as bad as Fred's. Lee was the only one with a direct view of us, and the moment he saw us, his jaw slackened immensely. Oh, yes. We had made _quite_ an impression.

Angelina quickened her pace.

"Oh, we wouldn't want that, now would we?" She smirked coming up behind Fred, messing up his hair playfully. "Come on, let's get you to breakfast." That smirk never left her face as she took hold of his red and gold tie, sliding it out from under his sweater-vest, and continued to drag him towards the door.

Fred was, in short, shocked.

I quickly looked to George and Lee, who were staring at Katie and I appraisingly. I wondered what they thought. Could they see that we were trying to win them over? Did we look desperate? No, I knew we didn't look desperate. I knew we both looked gorgeous... Still, though, the prospect of George ogling me at the moment made me both nervous and excited. I felt my cheeks fill with color, hastily returning my gaze to Fred. I could still feel eyes on me, though.

"Yes, ma'am!" he said in response once the shock had worn off, smiling in amazement at his luck. She turned her head and sent him a flirty-yet-seductive look, only increasing his happiness.

The rest of us followed them close-by. Katie and I walked side by side, our confidence building simply by witnessing Angelina's own results. We exchanged a knowing glance. This could actually work.

Lee and George were trailing behind a bit. The odd part, though, was that they were relatively quiet, aside from some light conversation here and there. I'm not sure what to make of this...

Angelina and Fred began flirting even more, and proceeded to walk even faster. Before long, they were nowhere in sight, leaving the rest of us in the dust.

"Have you seen Oliver lately?" Katie raised her left hand and began inspecting her nails as if she had said nothing out of the ordinary.

"No, actually... I haven't seen the bloke ever since it was announced that there was no Quidditch this year. Oh, Merlin, I hope he didn't jump off the Astronomy tower!" Katie and I giggled.

She continued. "I was just wondering because I thought he could help me with runes. After all, you saw how badly I need the help. I'd rather get help from any of you guys, but since none of you could help me with that last one, I thought I might ask him to tutor me instead. That way, I wouldn't waste any more of your time..."

Ah, I see what she's doing. Striving for the help of the Little Green Monster in the realms of romance. Knowing Lee, it would probably work.

If only I could think of a distinct way to make George go for me. I had the makeover, I had the confidence... I just wish I had some direction! Ah, well. For now I'll just float around like I always do.

Katie babbled on and on until the four of us eventually reached the Great Hall. Angelina and Fred were already there, lost in flirting. Angelina had taken George's usual spot on the end, so our seating was a bit different.

It was now Angelina on the end of the table, followed by Fred in the middle, and then George. Sitting opposite of Angelina was Lee. Katie was next in line, and then me. No doubt, Angelina had planned for my dear George to end up across from me.

Seeing as I still hadn't worked out a plan of action, I resorted to absorbing myself in the food. I chose some bacon to begin.

The others carried on as always... Fred and Angelina were engaged in playful banter, and Katie and Lee were laughing throughout. George let out a chuckle once or twice, but he didn't seem to be truly into it.

My hand moved to grab a piece of toast, and my eyes looked up for the first time. Being that George was directly across from me, he was where my eyes traveled to. He was shoving his fork into a heap of scrambled eggs, half-listening to the others' conversation. I looked back onto the contents of the table to grab the butter and jam. Once more, my eyes wandered to the redhead in front of me.

He stuffed the fork-full into his mouth and glanced up at me once, then back to his eggs. A half second later, he looked up again, this time holding his gaze to mine.

After two and a half seconds of solid staring, I realized that I probably looked creepy. I sheepishly looked back to my plate. My muscles tensed with nervousness, and the feel of heat rising once more on my face told me I was blushing again. I engrossed myself into buttering my toast.

When I finally heard another clang of silverware from across from me, my muscles relaxed. I was no longer being watched, nor was I looking like an idiot. I was just eating my food. Peacefully. Oh, the serenity.

Katie gave me a nudge in the arm. "Alicia? I'm talking to you!"

"Huh? Oh... Sorry..." I put the butter back into the middle of the table and began to add the jam onto my toast. I looked up to see that all eyes were on me. Oh, joy. "What were you saying?"

"I was asking," Katie tipped her head sideways, "if you agreed that Viktor Krum is the hottest Quidditch player alive?"

So the table was in a discussion over hot Quidditch players. Oh, crap. This puts me in a delicate situation, that's for sure. I didn't want to make George jealous (though I doubt it would work if I tried) but at the same time, to avoid the question would be out of character. I love debating about random things!

"I'm not really into him, to be honest. He's so muscular that he looks stocky. Personally, I think that's gross. I'd rather have someone with barely any muscle than have someone like Viktor Krum." I shrugged, continuing to spread jam onto my toast.

"Then who do you propose _is_ the most attractive player?" Angelina smartly inquired.

I looked up. Lee was sporting a vacant expression as he chewed on a strip of bacon. Angelina had her elbow propped on the table, her hand holding her chin up. Fred was watching me with a smirk, and Katie was loading a few sausages onto her plate. George was just keeping a watchful eye on me.

Oh man, this sucks. This royally sucks.

"Umm..." I started. I really had to think this one through before I said anything.

My eyes scanned the room as I thought. There was no doubt in my mind that this question from Angelina was supposed to result in me jokingly saying, "George!" but there was no way I was about to do that, even if it was true. I may have agreed to pursue him, but I did _not_ agree to throw myself at him and act out-of-character.

But who else was there to say? My mind sifted through every known Quidditch player, but none really stuck out to me. Sure, there were some cute ones, but none of them were ideal.

"Fine, then. If you can't think of one particular player, then what position would you say was hottest?" Angelina said after my absence of speech. I guess I took longer than I thought trying to think of someone.

"Oh, well that's simple." I took a bite of my toast, slowly chewing it. I then reached for my pumpkin juice. "I don't mean to inflate any heads here, but it's got to be the beaters. It's a really cool position, plus they tend to acquire the best bodies." I gulped down my juice.

"Well, I'm glad Alicia has the right idea!" Fred directed this more to Katie than anyone else.

"Well, I still say it's the keepers." She defended, eating her sausage.

They continued on for another ten minutes. I was back in Food Land, and George hadn't spoken in a long time. He was simply listening to everyone else. I wonder if something is wrong with him... It just seemed strange.

"Oi! We've got to get going!" Lee stared at his watch as he picked up his bags from the floor of the hall. The rest of us followed suit.

Katie grabbed Lee's wrist, moved his sleeve aside, and studied the watch. "Oh, Merlin! I've got to run... Literally. McGonagall's going to kill me if I'm late again." And with that, she sprinted out of the Hall.

The rest of us began the trek to potions, a class the majority of the group dreaded. I, however, was not one of those people.

While Professor Snape was never one of my favorite teachers, he never bothered to go out of his way to humiliate me like he did to most of his students. Due to this lack of interruption, my group always managed to be one of the first done, and usually scraped one of the best grades in the class. Yes, potions was a fairly good class for me, aside from the dreadful essays we had to do on a regular basis. Those were not my forte.

"If I do recall correctly, I believe that _I_ am blessed to have Ms. Spinnet as my partner today!" Fred put an arm around my shoulders in a friendly manner and smiled down at me.

Our group of friends always took turns being partners with each other. Unfortunately, there was an uneven number of us. Therefore, every time, one of us was left with a creepy Ravenclaw girl. She wasn't mean or anything, she could whip up a potion much better than Angelina, but there was something about her that was just off. At any rate, today I was with Fred.

"That you are!" I smiled up at him. He and George were both considerably taller than me... At least a six inch gap between us, probably more.

"Who am I with today?" Lee asked.

"Well, I'm with George, so you're with that Isabelle girl." Angelina's amusement was displayed quite strongly on her face. Lee had always hated working with the crazy Ravenclaw, now identified as 'Isabelle'.

"Ugh... Why couldn't Katie be in our year?" Though his question was rhetorical, his features drooped, begging for an answer. We never gave him one, though. We just flowed into Snape's classroom.

Fred sat down beside me. He resituated his chair, propping his feet in my lap. I rolled my eyes, but left it. After all, he did this every other time he was partnered with me, so I had reluctantly gotten used to it.

Snape barged in and began explaining our task. Today, it was the cure for dragonpox. He tapped his wand against the chalkboard, revealing the instructions. We were let loose.

I took a trip to the cupboards, gathering all the supplies. I slowly returned to where Fred sat, doodling on a piece of parchment. I arranged the ingredients neatly on the desk.

"Theranfox root?" he read from the blackboard. "Doesn't that cause hair loss typically?"

I slowly nodded, reading the board again. _Thestral saliva, three owl wings, lemon juice..._ I was careful, making sure I hadn't missed anything. Starting a potion only later having to make a mad dash to the cupboards was never good... One too many stirs would drastically alter the outcome of a potion, so I was always careful. I checked the ingredients we had one last time.

Interesting enough, there _was_ one missing. I had no doubt in my mind as to where the theranfox root in question had gone to. The little sneak must have nabbed it while I was distracted. I just smiled and shook my head as I made a second trip to the cupboards.

When I returned, I stood behind Fred and leaned over him to put the root on the table so that my mouth would be close to his ear.

"Rumor has it that theranfox root also has tendencies to be stolen by mischievous teens." I said quietly into his ear.

"Really? I must say, that is just _fascinating_!Wherever did you learn that?" he jokingly mocked. We smiled.

It took lots of time and effort, but Fred and I were the first group done. He filled the vial and placed it on his desk as I emptied our cauldron of the flawless dragonpox cure.

Fred soon returned and sat down next to me.

"So, what's up?" he casually folded his arms across his chest and propped his feet on my lap once more.

I laughed, "Oh, not much. How about you?"

"The same." His eyes veered in the direction of where Angelina and George were working. I allowed my eyes to wander there, as well. George was very good at potions, unlike Angelina. Angelina always got too impatient and put things in too early, only to have something go terribly wrong. She was a fun partner to have, though, because she always made it fun, regardless of her skill level.

"She's a fun girl." I said as she squealed across the room, having touched something slimy. Her laughter seconds later brought a smile to my face.

Fred just nodded, never tearing his eyes from her.

I searched the room for where Lee was, which didn't take as long as I thought. Lee and Isabelle were further back in a corner, their cauldron secreting a peculiar orange ooze. I nudged Fred.

"Fred..." No reply.

"Fred..." Still staring.

"FRED!" he jumped a little in his seat at my outburst.

"Huh? What?" Well, at least he was breaking his streak of silence...

"Look!" I pointed to the corner, where Lee had just thrown in another ingredient, causing it to bubble in a foreboding manner.

"Blimey! Do they honestly think the cure to dragonpox is toxic waste?" He eyed the oozing cauldron, horrified by the entire thing. I was, too. It was really quite disgusting...

We were not the only ones who noticed... Our very own Professor Snape soon was storming over, yelling at the two for their incompetence. As he was chastising them, the cauldron began emitting deep purple fumes, causing Isabelle to pass out.

Snape quickly drained the potion and ordered class dismissed.

"Just put a memory charm on your cauldrons... We can finish next lesson. Jordan, you can carry your partner to the hospital wing—alone and without the use of your wand. She's your responsibility. Oh, and you both will receive a detention, as well as a deduction of twenty house points each." He gave Lee one last icy glare before storming off. Lee picked Isabelle up and waited at the door for the rest of the class to leave before proceeding to the hospital wing.

"Tough luck, mate..." muttered Fred as he passed him.

The rest of us met outside of the door and began walking towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Talk about an eventful class..." Angelina sighed.

"I know. Poor Lee, I feel so bad for him." Isabelle wasn't fat or anything. On the contrary, she was more like a twig, but still. He would have to carry her up some stairs, and that's not good no matter how light a person is. It would be hard, but Snape said he had to do it alone as part of his punishment for being a bad potion brewer...

"Uh huh. Oi, George! Look what I snagged!" Fred discreetly brought the theranfox root out of his pocket.

"Is that...?" George quirked an eyebrow.

"Why, yes, it is!" Fred pocketed the item again, looking around to be sure nobody had seen him. He probably should have done that first, but oh well. Nobody was around.

"Great!" George pumped a fist in the air, but in a rushed voice, added, "Well, ladies, we've got to go... See you later Angelina... Alicia..." His eyes lingered on each of us for a moment, though not nearly long enough.

Fred and George turned and began walking down a random corridor. I had to do something... Everyone else had made so much leeway, and I had done nothing. Nothing whatsoever.

This was my chance. They had gotten a few strides in before I spoke up. "George... Wait..."

George turned around to face me, his twin taking more time to do so. I looked to the ground. I really need to work on my issues with eyecontact...

"I was just wondering if maybe we could hang out tonight... Like I said before, I haven't seen much of you." I returned my gaze in order to study his face for any sign of emotion, any kind of reaction. To my dismay, I found none. He just kind of looked at me. I bit my lip in anticipation. _Please_ don't let this backfire...

He looked to Fred. They went through that typical yet scary telepathic communication that only the twins could ever do. Seconds turned to hours in during that time... My heart was racing... He shouldn't be able to have this effect on me.

His face finally turned back to me. "Sure. I'll meet you in the common room around seven, okay?" He gave me a lop-sided grin. It was so charming... I loved it when he smiled like that.

"Yeah! That'll be great!" my reply was probably too fast to be considered casual. All the same, I was in a state of euphoria... Finally! After all this time, I would have some alone time with George, just like we used to have on a regular basis. That was before the nightly scheming he had been so caught up in, along with Fred. I'll have to ask him about that, as well... Neither of them really said what they were doing.

They continued on their way down the corridor. I watched their backs retreating for a few seconds and then turned my gaze to Angelina. The girl was smiling like a lunatic who broke out of the asylum.

"Oh, shut up..." I shyly smiled, my face turning redder by the second.

I'm not going to lie, I felt absolutely ecstatic! I was on top of the world, and that world was currently full of daisies, rainbows, and unicorns... Only he could make me feel like this. Let's face it, I am so in love George Weasley...

...Oh, shit. Did I just think that?

* * *

**TADA! haha**

**Hope you liked it...! **

**Just to let you know, school will be starting up very soon for me... However, I will try keep my updates as consistant as possible... Please bear with me...**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, as well... I really love them, keep 'em coming!!! They are VERY appreciated! **


	6. Of Love and Fireplaces

**Aaand we're back again! Hope you enjoy this one as much as I did...! ****Thanks to all who reviewed, as well. I love them more than you could ever imagine!**

**Oh, and just a side-note... Katie is in the year below the others (I remember it saying that somewhere in the books... If I ever get around to it, I'll give you the specifics on where it says that). Sorry for not making that clear... :\ I hope you all can forgive me!**

**Anyhow, without further ado... Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

This was it. It was my time. I had gone so long, making sacrifices and waiting for the perfect time. It had taken forever to get to this point. I had payed my dues, now it was time. This time, I knew what I had to do. This time, I knew I could do it. Oh, yes. There was no doubt in my mind about this. This was _my_ time. 

"Checkmate." I declared.

Katie was forced to face defeat. She mumbled complaints while Angelina, our spectator, laughed.

We had been playing a lot of wizard chess lately, though I still don't know why. We had never really been into it before, but lately it seemed a lot more interesting. Perhaps we liked the violence... After all, we are "angsty teens" as Katie's grandmother had once put it.

"Rematch!" Katie pouted. She always was a sore loser.

"No can do." I smirked, watching her eyebrows furrow in frustration.

"I'll play you." Angelina offered. Katie smiled as the pieces were reassembled on the board. I got up to allow Angelina access to my spot on the floor. We use Katie's set instead of the one in the common room. The one down there is too nasty. The pieces are so damaged you can barely tell what they are!

I glanced to an old clock on the wall. Ten minutes until seven. Ten minutes until my alone time with George. Ten minutes until my heart would beat three times as fast as it ever should.

"Well, I'm going to go downstairs..." I said, edging my way to the door.

"Oh, that's right! You have that hot date with George..." Angelina flashed an evil smile, which I chose to ignore.

"See you guys later!" I shut the door before they could respond with anything that could embarrass me. I'm sure I'll do enough things to embarrass myself tonight, I don't need their help...

I made my way down the stairs and into the common room. People were doing homework around the room. Others people were simply in huddles, their chatter filling the room. I noticed that a certain red-headed boy was already laying on the couch by the fire. I smiled as I walked towards him.

"Feet." I said, crossing my arms and waiting, smiling all the while. He had been lazily stretched across the small sofa, his feet hanging off the arm rest opposite his head. He had his hands behind his head, and was wearing a sweater with a "G" on it. In short, adorable. Anyhow, he smiled and swung his feet around as he sat upright on the couch, allowing me to sit down. He propped his legs up on a footstool.

I've always loved this couch. Perhaps it's because I've practically grown up on it... I've gone here for years and always favored the area around the fireplace. It's always been my group's little hangout kind of thing. I remember the time Fred put a dungbomb in the fire... McGonagall was furious! All the Gryffindor students were exiled to their dormitories while the house elves and some teachers cleaned and took care of the horrid stench. We were stranded in our rooms for about two hours! Yes, many good times have been spent here...

"How are you?" he said, putting his arm around me... Well, okay, maybe it wasn't around me in a loving way, just a typical 'guy' kind of way. His arm was stretched onto the back of the sofa directly behind me. He wasn't actually touching me, seeing as how I was sitting towards the edge as opposed to leaning onto the back.

"I'm fine, but how are you? What have you been up to?" I casually leant into him, allowing my head to rest near his neck . Oh, God... It just felt so right.

"Have you forgotten already?" he chuckled. "Fred and I have been making an aging potion so that we can enter the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It's not too bad, just a lot more tedious than we thought it would be." He rested his head atop mine.

Oh, God. Please don't be teasing me with all of this bliss...

"You've just been working on an aging potion all this time? Why didn't you tell us that?" I sat up some and shifted to look at him.

The firelight really does make everything look romantic, I swear. His hair was still a bit of a mess, only in a cute way. His eyes reflected the fire, making him look even more irresistible and mischievous. The shadows that danced across his face as he turned his head to look at me added an air of mystery, and perhaps some temptation on my part... He was perfect in every way. I wonder if _everybody_ looks better near a fire? Just a thought...

"Eh, I dunno." He shrugged, looking back to the fire.

"It would have been nice to know..." I sighed, leaning into him again to resume our position. "But anyways... How did you get all the ingredients?"

"Fred and I have our ways." I didn't have to look at him to know he was smiling with devilry.

A moment of silence passed. I just stared off, reveling in the feeling of him being so close. Have I every mentioned how good he smells? I can't really explain what it smells like, though... _That_ is still a mystery to me. If I ever _do_ smell something like it, I'll let you know.

I felt a light tug on my hair, only to find that George was playing with a small section of it. We were both dead silent, still staring into the fire. My heart was racing, yet I felt to calm—so safe. It was all about us. Right here, right now. Him, twirling my hair between his fingers. Me, taking in his scent and wishing with every fiber in my body that he felt the same. It was us, staring into the crackling fire. It was only us.

"So when is it going to be done?" I broke the silence, I desperately wanted to hear his voice.

"Two more days... After that—" he stopped short, ending his sentence awkwardly.

"Continue," I beckoned, "What were you going to say?"

"Nothing."

"Come on... What were you about to say?"

"Oh, it wasn't important."

I sat up straight again and turned towards him. I curled my legs up near me, and propped my elbow on the sliver of couch that his arm wasn't on.

"If it wasn't important, then why don't you say it? After that—what?" I asked simply, flashing him a smile.

He shifted slightly, and turned to face me.

"After that, we can do this every night." His voice was soft as he stared into my eyes.

We were frozen like that. I swear I could feel my heartbeat ringing in my ears. That moment seemed to last forever, even if it was only about five seconds in reality.

He flashed his signature lopsided grin.

"Well, I better go and find Fred. After all, I can't trust him to work on that potion for too long without something going terribly wrong." He stood up and stretched. My eyes briefly wandered to a small section of midriff that had been revealed, and I stood up as well.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I laughed softly. It was more of a nervous laugh than anything else, something to let me calm down from all of that tension my mind had created between George and I.

We came together in a hug, as we usually did. It killed me that our bodies were so close, yet I couldn't kiss him. We pulled away, and he smirked at me.

"Same time tomorrow?" he asked.

The question sent a jolt of surprise through my body, but it was definitely welcomed. I could feel my smile spreading widely across my face as I replied, "Of course."

And with that, George stuffed his hands into his pockets and left through the portrait hole. I stood, rooted to the spot, that smile still in full strength on my face. I doubted it would fully remove itself at any point that night.

I turned on my heel and marched up the stairs in triumph.

* * *

**There you have it! I hope you loved it! haha**

**The timing of my next update depends on how many reviews I get, so if you want more soon...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	7. With Fingers Laced

**First off, thank you to all who reviewed! Much love to you from me... VERY much. I'll save the rest of my rambles for after the chapter, though... Here it is, without further ado!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"_Finally!_" Angelina said.

The six of us were in the front of the massive huddle forming in the Great Hall near the marble staircase. We had finally gotten more information about the Triwizard Tournament! There was a sign posted up. It read:

**TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT**

The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at 6 o'clock on Friday the 30th of October. Lessons will end half an hour early—Students will return their bags and books to their dormitories and assemble in front of the castle to greet our guests before the Welcoming Feast.

October the 30th. One week away. The sign had been posted that morning, and the entire school was already buzzing with excitement. I couldn't help but be filled with eager anticipation, I suppose the feeling is just contagious... Even the lowly first years who couldn't even _think_ about entering were chatting animatedly with one another.

My little group was moved, or rather pushed, out of the way. I sent an icy stare in the direction of the new surge of students, then made my way to the usual table.

Sadly yet predictably, Fred and George did not sit with us. They moved farther down the stretch of table so that they could be alone. There was no doubt they were conspiring about the tournament, but it still bummed me out. They had been doing this a lot lately—the last time they sat with us was at least a week ago. On the bright side, George kept his word about meeting me nearly every night in the common room. This also helped Angelina because it left a certain Fred all alone and bored. She best thank me later.

"I'm starting to get really excited about this whole tournament thing!" Katie said as she added pancakes to her breakfast.

"Why? You can't even enter!" Lee smiled.

"Well, I don't care! It hasn't happened in a long time, and _I _get to witness it's return." She retorted, pouring the thick syrup onto her pancakes.

I smiled inwardly. Really, nothing between them had changed. I wasn't sure if Katie even liked him anymore. It wouldn't surprise me if she didn't, as she tends to get lots of crushes and gets over them during a span of roughly two weeks. Not to mention the fact that ever since she'd asked Oliver for help with runes, she seemed to have a new attitude, if you know what I mean. Not to mention that their little tutoring sessions were growing exceedingly long, due to Oliver not having Quidditch to distract him anymore.

"It would be so cool to be in it." Angelina said it so dreamily you'd think she was talking about a European sweetheart she'd newly discovered. I somehow restrained the laughter creeping up my throat.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said. I didn't really believe it, though. I don't know a whole lot about the tournament, but I do know that it's not exactly safe.

My eyes flickered to where George and Fred were. Deep down, I really hope neither of them get chosen, should they breach the system. I didn't need all the added worry that would come with.

He and Fred were talking with Harry, Ron, and Hermoine. They looked miserable. I guess I would be, too, if I were talking to Hermoine. No, no, only kidding. I don't really know her. She just seems kind of boring in comparison to the other two... Harry saves the wizarding world on a yearly basis, Ron is George's brother (which I suppose automatically makes him interesting). Hermoine, though... She's nice enough from what I know, but all she does is read. Perhaps I should get to know her better so that I quit having such dismal views of her. Maybe someday.

"So what's going on between you two, Alicia? You and George, I mean." My head snapped to a very calm Lee poking at some eggs.. I was absolutely dumbfounded. Lee!? Picking up on things? No... This could _not_ be happening. If Lee of all people knew, how many other people did? I mean, I guess I _was_ pursuing George, but... I don't know, I guess I thought I would do it in a sneaky way, then shock the world when we announced ourselves as a couple.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" How I managed to keep my voice so calm I still couldn't tell you.

"I dunno, you two just seem a lot closer." Lee shrugged. The way he said it led me to assume that he was unsure of the whole ordeal, anyway. Therefore, my display of utmost idiocy was not so dumb after all.

"Oh." Was all I said before plunging a strip of bacon into my mouth. I pretended to be in thought. "Yeah, now that you mention it, I guess we _have_ been hanging out a lot lately."

...And as I chomped down on another strip of bacon, a secretive smirk played across my lips.

* * *

It was hours after the Welcoming Feast. Katie, Angelina, Lee, Fred, George, and I were lounging near the fire, discussing the newcomers. 

"Okay, guys? Everything I said about Krum a while back, forget it. Let's face it, he's very easy on the eyes!" I giggled mischievously. My excitement from breakfast had never worn off, and I was still in a state of ecstacy. I hadn't a care in the world, not even about the fact I'd just talked about eye-candy in front of my long-term crush. I was too excited to care!

"I'm glad you've come to your senses, because that boy is _divine_." Katie joined my giggling, blushing madly.

"Oh, yes! If only he would fall for me..." George said in a high-pitched voice, no doubt mocking us.

"Honey, he is _not_ gonna fall for you. He's gonna fall for _me_." Fred's voice was girly yet serious. He shot his twin a challenging look, which George returned. They both proceeded to laugh like morons.

"You two are crazy." Angelina smiled from her spot on the floor, slowly rubbing her temple.

The feeling in the air was quite different then usual. Everything was lighthearted. I didn't feel inclined to make George fall in love with me, and I had the idea that Angelina felt the same. Right now, it was just about having fun.

"How about all those French mademoiselles!" Lee said smiling in, what I would call, a creepy way.

"Yeah, how about them!" said George. His eyebrows raised and dropped quickly. For a split second, I really wanted to hit him.

"Those girls... I mean, damn!" Fred mirrored Lee's look.

"Yes, they were really something." Angelina's voice was sour and annoyed. Her jaw tightened, but the boys were to into their conversation to notice.

"I'd kill for a date with one of them." Lee. Really, he'd kill for a date with anyone. I don't mean that in a nasty way, it just seems like he gets crushes on a lot of people at any given time. I think he just likes things that are female.

"Well, while you go on a killing spree, I think I'll just use the Weasley charm." Fred's cocky smile emerged.

"Yeah, because that'll work." Angelina's voice had an unpleasant sound to it.

There was no doubt in my mind that this would end up in a fight. We hadn't experienced one between Fred and Angelina this year, which was surprising enough in itself. Angelina and Fred were known to get into battles on a regular basis. They were both too alike not to. They were both stubborn, headstrong, and hated saying "sorry" first. This inevitably led to many drawn-out fights, which resulted in the rest of us playing peacemaker.

"Well, it's never failed me before." Fred's cocky smile was still plastered across his face.

I quickly glanced to everyone else's faces. I think they all knew where this was going, as well. They all looked too scared to interfere. Hell, I was, too!

Angelina crossed her arms and quirked her eyebrow.

Fred continued, "I mean, don't you guys remember that time I scored a date with that hot Ravenclaw just by asking her about a homework assignment? "

Angelina's eyes narrowed. "Who?"

"Oh, you know the one... Blond hair, really skinny... She used to be in Herbology with us, I think." Fred said casually. "Anyway, she was_ fine_!"

"You mean to tell me," Angelina rose to her feet, "That you can't even remember her name?" Her hands were moving wildly, and she was practically yelling now.

Fred suddenly looked at her with disbelief, though it quickly turned to outrage. "Well, what does it matter to you?" He rose, towering a good few inches above her. His voice had also gotten much louder, though not as bad as Angelina's—yet.

"Well, I just think it'd be nice if you could actually remember who the hell you've gone out with!" Angelina boomed.

"Well, obviously they weren't worth remembering, seeing as how I'm not with them anymore!" His volume matched hers.

I looked to George for help, but he just sent me a worried glance. Merlin, isn't he supposed to have the power to control his twin? It would really come in handy right now...

"Oh, so the second you dump them, they don't matter anymore, eh?" I hadn't thought it possible, but her eyebrows lowered even more with anger.

Fred opened his mouth again. "What the hell is your problem, Angelina?"

"What problem? I assure you, there is _nothing_ wrong with me."

"Yeah, other than the fact you're being a total bitch!" I knew he regretted saying it, but the damage was done. Angelina's jaw slackened with pure shock.

Her mouth opened, but quickly shut. Perhaps it was a trick of the light from the fire, but I could have sworn her eyes had welled up. She turned around and stormed up the stairs. The thud of the door slamming caused a highly uncomfortable silence.

Fred looked at the rest of us from the corner of his eye. "I'm going to bed." He snarled.

We listened to his feet pounding up the staircase.

We sat in silence before George finally broke it. "So—Fancy a trip to the kitchens?"

"Naah, I think I'll head upstairs." Lee yawned. "It's probably risky heading upstairs right now, but I think I'm tired enough to risk it."

"Me too." Said Katie, getting up.

"How about you, Alicia?" George's eyes were now in my direction.

Once more, I think the firelight works wonders. On one hand, I should be upstairs telling her everything would be okay through the curtain of her fourposter. However, Katie's would be there doing that in a matter of seconds. Two people would make no difference; she'd still be miserable.

"Yeah, I guess I'll go with you. See you later, guys!"

"Night," replied Katie and Lee.

We exited the Common room. The corridors of Hogwarts were now dark with night.

"God, I hope we never have a fight like that." I said in a low voice. I knew how bad it killed Angelina to have Fred say such a thing.

"We won't. I don't think I'd be able to take my best friend hating me, even for just one night." There was a short pause. "Here, take my hand. I think we should take a different route tonight." I could barely make out his silhouette in all the surrounding shadow.

I grabbed his hand, lacing our fingers together, and let him lead the way.

* * *

**Oh, the troubles of Ang/Fred... How angsty!**

**I was going to wait for one more review, but I said, "Screw that!" and posted this one anyway.**

**However, next time I shall not be so merciful, so...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (I will love you forever.)  
After all, don't you wanna know all the horny details? (hahaha kidding, kidding... I just HAD to say that...)**


	8. A Happy Wizards Chess

**Once more, we're back!**

**I would like to give a formal "Thank you, I love you!" to the following people:  
grayscales, WWW-4-Life, Legallyblonde79, Coolio2193, andie sky, Lexanna Fable, kiutipye, 761622, Sunshine Spray and... Oh, I dunno... bellajen94 (a very very very faithful reviewer!), maybe? haha  
:) I love you all SOOO much! You have no idea...!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"You're sure you don't want more?" squeaked one of the kitchen elves.

I looked down at the heaping plate of brownies. I'd only had a couple, but somehow being with George made me a lot less hungry. I suppose the butterflies need lots of room to flutter around in my stomach.

"Oh, yes. I'm very full... Thank you, though. They were delicious." I smiled. The elf looked crestfallen, but retreated further into the kitchens.

Beside me was my favorite redhead, surrounded by other scantily-clad elves equipped with different desserts. Unlike myself, though, he didn't feel the need to decline any of it. I don't think I'll ever be able to figure out how he keeps his form. I mean, the boy is a bottomless pit, yet he has one of the best bodies I've ever seen... Quidditch works wonders, that's for sure.

I remember when he was just a lanky first-year on the Hogwarts Express. Even then I had admired his mischievous streak, though I didn't fancy him. That took a little more time. Anyhow, after a little Quidditch under his belt, he got much more attractive. He was still skinny, but in a different way—just a six letter word: muscle. It's a very nice thing. Not to mention he had matured and no longer looked so young... Also not mentioning that his personality itself had began to make me go crazy—I couldn't get him out of my head! ...Hell, I still can't, obviously. Anyhow, the combination of those three things made him my perfect man.

Goodness. I'm getting so enamored with him.

"Here, we just made this! It's delicious, you'll love it!" an elf hoisted a bowl of chocolate mousse into the air in front of that red-headed perfection.

"This is a new recipe!" cried another, pushing the other elf out of the way.

Other elves shouted similar praises about their respective dishes. There was one towards the back of the herd, fighting so hard but being unable to get close to George. That's kind of how I felt... Fighting to have George... err... try me? Oh, God... That sounds so wrong. I need slapped.

"Oi, one at a time!" George smiled down at them, chuckling lightly. He looked over to me. "I feel so loved!"

Oh, God, if he new just how badly he was...

Wait, Alicia, slow down there. You actin' crazy! Seriously, what is getting into me tonight!? That must be the millionth time I've said something strange to myself in regards to all of this. I get so carried away... I really need to get a grip. Or maybe a life. Either would work just fine, I'm sure.

I watched him down more and more desserts until he finally seemed to reach his limit. The elves were shooed away and we were alone.

"Aw, man, that was good." He said, sitting at a small table in the corner of the room. The statement didn't need said. He'd eaten, what, everything? Yeah, pretty much.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." I rolled my eyes with a smirk. I stayed standing. "Come on, let's go."

He grumbled, but got up again.

We made our way towards the door to the corridor. I glanced over my shoulder and studied the elves briefly. We stepped into the long stretch of paintings and doorways.

"Eh, we better go this way... I don't want to risk getting caught. The lesser-used corridors should be okay..." George said, turning to the right and gesturing to follow.

We walked along the dimly lit hall in silence. My mind wandered, as it commonly does.

I thought about the elves in the kitchen. Considering elves are meant to do all the dirty work, they certainly seem happy doing it. They prance around on that checkered floor without a care in the world. It reminds me of a happy wizards chess—instead of attacking the other elves, they just hand off something to mix or put away, then go about their business.

Their happiness with doing work really sickens me. If I have to do any cleaning without magic, I feel like snapping my own jugular. To see them so cheery in such a situation makes me uncomfortable. I hate it.

"Whatcha thinking about, Alicia?"

I looked to my right to find George studying me. His brows were furrowed with curiosity and amusement, a smirk upon his face.

If I were to tell him, I think he'd call me crazy. Just a hunch.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Oh, come on... What were you thinking about?" George grinned wider. My eyes briefly traced the lines his smile had formed. So adorable.

"Well, Mr. Weasley, I was just thinking about how I was madly in love with you." I made it a point to say it dramatically... As if it were a joke. Perhaps I would be able to find a glimmer of direction in his reaction. One of those things where on the surface, it's nothing but a joke, but there's an ulterior motive. I am so crafty.

He laughed. It wasn't a laugh that said, "You have no chance," but it didn't say, "Come to me, baby," either. Just a laugh. A neutral laugh. Curses.

Oh, well. At least I'm funny.

"Oh, Alicia! This is such a surprise! I don't know what to say!" his eyes got wide as he said it in his over-dramatic tone, joking back with me.

"Don't say anything. Just kiss me." The words flowed out so smoothly, as well as surprisingly. As always, I didn't mean to say it. Those three words could make or break us, yet they came out on their own accord.

The two of us stopped dead in our tracks, as if some mysterious force had rendered us immobile. I turned to face him. My insides were melting into a puddle, but my body stayed strong. I never dreamed that I'd be able to keep my composure.

I gazed into his eyes, and he gazed back. He looked like he was in a trance or something. I'd never seen such concentration from him in all my years of knowing him. My mind was racing a mile a minute. Our stares were intense, only broken by the occasional blink.

Somehow, we became very close. He brought his lips close to mine, only a breath apart—or had I been the one to move?

We stood there like that. Neither of us stopped gazing into each others eyes, as if we would be ripped apart otherwise. The air was full of hesitation. There was so much at stake, yet so much that could be gained. But one kiss, one change, one mistake could end our friendship forever. Was it worth the risk?

I felt his hand on the right side of my face. I could feel his warm breath on my lips. I tilted my head upward. I got a little closer to him.

"Alicia..." He whispered, his hot breath caressing my lips softly.

Our lips lightly brushed together, just enough to make contact. I wrapped my arms around his neck, never wanting this moment to end. I slowly closed my eyes, ready for my kiss with the man of my dreams...

...And that's when I heard the damn cat.

* * *

**Ooooh snap! What will happen!?**

**Like I said, I based my update on reviews... However, I will admit that I hit some serious writer's block. I seriously had no idea where I wanted to go in this chapter... Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed where I decided! **

**Once more, thanks to all who reviewed. Seriously. I love you all.  
...And if you'd like to do it again... hint hint  
REVIEW FOR MORE, MY LOVERS!**


	9. Hate You, Hate Me

**Hey everybody! I'm back! No need to wait any longer...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Oh God, I've never felt like this in my entire life. I can't even take it. 

Oh. I guess I should elaborate as to what happened two nights ago...

So everything was going great. He had me wrapped around his finger, though I'd kind of tried to hide this fact. We nearly kissed, when Mrs. Norris showed up.

FLASHBACK

_"Shit!" he said as we broke apart. We both looked down to see the animalistic face of evil. It meowed, calling for the Hogwarts Devil himself._

_"Run!" George said in a loud whisper._

_I instantly broke into a sprint, portraits racing by on either side of me. I ran up the stairway, feeling much like Rocky. Wait, what? Did I just remember something from my muggle studies course!?_

_I finally reached the correct floor. I glanced behind me, heart racing. George was nowhere to be found. Knowing him, he'd either taken a shortcut, was hiding in a random classroom, or ran right into Filch. I didn't stick around to find out._

_The common room was empty, seeing as it was so ridiculously late at night. I marched straight up the stairs. I would find out what happened with George in the morning._

_The door to my dormitory creaked open as I lightly put pressure on it. The room was completely dark, with nothing but the sliver of light trailing from where I stood. I made out the calmly sleeping figures of my best friends, Katie and Angelina, in their beds. If I would have looked, I'm sure both of their faces would have been puffy with the remnants of a tear-filled night._

_I found sanctuary in my four-poster. I pulled close my curtains, shielding the world from myself. After all, the world didn't matter. At that moment, it was all about three things: Me, George, and our adventure in the kitchens. There was hope, as well as a high possibility._

END OF FLASHBACK

Ah, yes, it all sounds so glorious, doesn't it? I finally get the guy, I finally get to quit being a pitiful mess, hallelujah!

Yeah right.

The next day I ended up joining Angelina's self-pity party. First off, I'll explain what happened with her, or rather what didn't happen.

Neither Angelina nor Fred took the step to explain their actions, and they also decided to nix the idea of talking. Eye contact was nonexistent, and both were making sure they had no contact of the physical variety, either. Angelina was still miserable, but I don't know about Fred. I don't have anyone to ask about him.

...Which brings me to my latest failure.

The day after the wild and romantic night in the kitchens, I was hurdled back into that cruel world that I thought didn't matter to me.

I ran into Katie about midday, and thankfully all my classes were done. I was still glowing with happiness, which only made my crash and burn that much worse.

She looked really angry. One could even go so far as to say she looked like she was about to Avada Kadavra the entire school. I'd never seen her look like this.

FLASHBACK TO YESTERDAY

_"Hey Katie! ...What's wrong?" Oh geez, don't let her punch me..._

_"I am going to kill him." She looked me in the eye, but the intensity of her hatred caused me to glance away. This had "disaster" written all over it. The girl was seething._

_"What is it? Just tell me and I can help." If Lee did something to her, I'd rip off his head by his dreadlocks before Katie could touch him. Oh, and I'd take my time._

_"Well, I think I'll be the one to help you, actually..." her eyes suddenly refused to meet mine. I was instantly filled with dread.._

_"Uh... Okay?" my eyes began to dart around as well. There was something very ominous about this whole thing. For Katie to act like this, it had to be big. Katie is usually peppy, not like a serial killer._

_"Jorjswidtbijysamadagin." She said, shaking her hands in exasperation, her eyes growing wide with anger._

_"Katie, it might help if you would talk like a human."_

_"It's George." she snarled._

_"Okay, what about him? Did he do something to Lee?"_

_"No."_

_There was a long pause. "Do you plan on elaborating?"_

_"He didn't do anything to Lee."_

_"Okay..."_

_"It's what he did to you."_

_Okay, what exactly did he do to me? I certainly don't have any complaints. I stood there, waiting for her to explain herself. After all, I didn't have any problems with what he almost did to me._

_Her face got stony. "He's with that bitch Samantha, again."_

_I stared blankly at her._

_"Um, what?" was all that I could say._

END OF FLASHBACK

Samantha was one of the Fred & George groupies that actually managed to get their attention at one time or another. Naturally, she had caught Georges eye. She was the typical beauty, only with long black hair instead of blonde. A Hufflepuff. She wasn't in any of my classes, she was too stupid for that. She took the classes for dumb people. When she dated George sometime last year, he pretty much abandoned our little group of friends. Everything was about her. Samantha. Samantha the bitch. Samantha who managed to fuck me over during my period of invincibility. Damn her.

Ever since then, I've been a wreck. I cried a little bit when I was all alone, but I'll never let that known to anyone but Angelina and Katie.

I got to thinking, though, and I'm not really mad at him. Sure, I'm bitter. I'm **very** bitter. I'm about as bitter as they get, but I just can't be mad at him for dating her.

After all, George was never mine. You can't really miss what you never had, right? No, that's not right, but I plan on telling myself that until it works.

What I'm really mad about is the fact that I let him in. I'm one of those people who doesn't easily get crushes. I'm one of those people who is cynical of all things related to romance. Never had a longterm boyfriend, never actually been kissed. I didn't really believe in any of it, honestly. He made me believe otherwise. He made me think, "oh, maybe there's a chance!"

I did this to myself.

I gave George Weasley the power to send my world crashing down. I gave him the power to make me feel incredibly vulnerable. I gave him the power to make me feel so happy, as if on an eternal high, only to suffer a terrible fall from grace—a fall that he created, a fall that he watched like a movie. I did it to myself.

However, the fact that I did it to myself just comes back to the idea it's all his fault.

After all, he made me hate myself.

I can't forgive myself for being naive. I can't forgive myself for ever wasting so much time on a guy that gets back with an ex after our mutual feelings are known. I just can't. I hate myself.

I still don't know how to face him. I skipped all my classes today, in an attempt to figure myself out. Needless to say, I haven't. I haven't really talked to Katie or Angelina about it much, either. I'll go to them when I'm ready. They know this, and hence haven't asked questions.

I wish I were dumb enough to make an excuse for him. I wish I could say, "He didn't think you two stood a chance. He got cold feet and went to something familiar." but that's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard. George Weasley does not think things through like that. He also has had no trouble at all asking anyone out, including those close to him.

You know, I really hate him. I honestly do.

I hate him, for making me hate myself.

He made me feel beautiful. He made me feel special. Now?

Now I can't even face him.

I got played, and I got played good. I'm a sucker. I'm a loser. I'm just a distraction until the next best thing.

How am I supposed to act around him? I mean, really, how do you go from nearly kissing to being completely platonic because your love interest is suddenly taken by a girl you don't even really know, and therefore have no real right to hate? I mean, I _do_ hate her, but I have no right to...

On the one side, I would love to act as miserable in public as I am in my privacy. Perhaps the guilt that would be etched across his face would make me happy, just to give him some of his own medicine. However, that would certainly get out to Bitch-Face Samantha, and I'd be the cause of an endless drama, which would end in both of them hating me, even if the only one I care about is George.

The other option is to act like I don't care. But that's just the thing, I want him to know that I do. I want him to know he hurt me, and that I actually cared about him.

Yet another option would be to stay the same, only do my best to be extra fabulous, try to make the chump drool. However, that might look like I didn't care about he and his latest whore, which I obviously do... And like I said before, I want him to know I care.

The most probable one is that I will be very sour, and every now and then send him empty glances. That way, he knows that I care but that I am not going to let him get to me. Surely he's not dumb enough to let those slip by unnoticed.

The thing is, though, that whenever I do end up seeing him again, I know that whichever option I choose as the best will be thrown out the window and I will act on my own accord. That's always how it is.

Nobody knows how much I hate him right now.

Nobody knows how much I hate myself right now.

* * *

**Well everybody, this one was really hard to get out on account of I went through this... Scratch that, I'm going through this right now! Therefore, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope it felt more "real" to you all.**

**I forgot to dig out the list of reviewers, so I'll save my name-dropping for next update. It should be coming a lot sooner than this one did, hopefully... I'm just really busy. I apologize...**

**Oh, and I hope you had a Merry Christmas/Hanukkah and I hope you WILL have a Happy New Year! ...Or at least better than mine will be. :(**

**Review for love!**


	10. I Change My Mind, I Love Fred

**Well, after faaaaaaaaar too much time, I am back!  
I'm inspired, and I finally have some time! I apologize to all of you, I have been a shmuck. I deserve decapitation. I deserve a stoning. I know, I know.  
But I think you'll all really enjoy this new addition. I'll try my best to get more chapters up, and not wait for EVER again!  
I'm sorry.  
But I'm BACK!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

To think, I was so mad about the whole "George" thing.

Right now, I must say that I am so so so pleased!

At first I was all worried about what I would do, what I would say, and how I would feel. Never once did I think of what _he_ would be up to!

Three days after they were an official couple, I got the sweetest revenge anyone could ever dish out. However, the funny part was that it wasn't even revenge. Hell, I didn't even have to do anything! And it kept on coming!

The first two days they were just _so_ in love. He carried her books for her, they called each other snooky-cakes, honeypie, sugarbear, and dumpling. I'm still trying to figure out just what a, "snooky cake," is, but by using the clues of the looks on their faces I'm sure it was something just wonderful.

It was sickening, but on the inside I was dying of laughter! Honestly. George Weasley acting like that? Is he retarded? Usually it's only first years that act like that. And even then, I have yet to hear someone of ANY age call their significant other, "snooky cakes."

It really is a dumb pet name. Just say it out loud!

Anyhow, all was sunny and bright with Samantha and George for all of 48 hours. Then all of a sudden Samantha snapped at George because his arms were tired from carrying her huge-as-all-hell potions book (as well as supplies). I guess she was also mad because with all of the lates he'd gotten from running around as her little slave (as well as all his usual antics), he had enough detentions racked up that he would be spending quality time with a teacher for their one-month anniversary, which may I remind you, was a whole month away.

Oh, how the lovers were in a pickle.

They broke up the next day.

They continued this on-and-off relationship for two months. The most recent breakup was just too much. I nearly died of laughter, though I did well at supressing it.

He came into the common room so somberly, which was in great contrast to the room's atmosphere at the time.

Fred, Angelina, Katie, Lee, and I were all in our usual spots near the fireplace in the common room. We were having a little too much fun exchanging the juiciest gossip you could ever find. It was a riot, to say the least!

"What's gotten into you?" Angelina asked him as George sulked towards the empty chair nearest to the fireplace.

"It's Sammy. We're through." he replied. You'd have thought he was telling us about a fire that destroyed all of London by the look on his face. He wasn't crying, but he was just her sooo deep.

Katie looked concerned, Angelina looked sympathetic, and Lee seemed like he had mixed feelings of relief and sadness.

Fred and I were the jerks who had slightly evil smirks protruding from our features. We quickly glanced at each other, then back at George.

"Oh, that's awful!" Katie moved to his chair and sat on the armrest, putting an arm around the top of the chair and another on his nearest arm, "Are you okay?"

He didn't say anything.

"Aw, don't feel too bad, mate. Now you can move on to an even hotter female!" Lee said smiling broadly.

"Lee, what would you know about that?" George said.

Ouch.

Lee's smirk was immediately wiped off his face with that one. He crossed his arms across his chest defensively and looked fixedly into the fireplace.

Fred and I shared another glance.

"Be nice, George." said Katie.

"I'm only being truthful," he snarled.

Katie rolled her eyes but stayed on the armrest, I guess to comfort George. I don't know why she'd even bother right now. It's obvious he's just being a jackass about it.

"George, it'll be fine, I promise," Angelina ensured him.

But once more, he was not having it.

"How can you promise something like that?" he replied through clenched teeth.

She looked surprised, and even a little hurt. After all, she was only trying to help.

I, on the other hand, got irritated. He should be thankful that they even care. Merlin knows I don't!

Fred motioned to me towards the door. We both rose from our seats.

"Where are you two going?" Angelina asked. After all, it did seem rather abrupt.

Fred and I looked at each other for a moment, then looked towards Angelina and shrugged. We then turned our backs on our fireplace crew and a smoldering George and went out the door.

When the door was shut, I couldn't help but tell him, "God, I'm glad I'm out of there," with a large sigh of relief.

"Me too," he said. We laughed together.

It seemed that these days, I was much more in tune with Fred. Maybe I was actually more like him in general.

I wish I had a crush on him. He's not a drama-queen that sits in front of fireplaces bitching at his closest friends all because he lost the title of Samantha's precious "snooky cakes".

"I'm so glad you found all that ridiculous, too." He said, turning his head to look at me as we strolled along.

"Yeah. I couldn't believe that the others actually felt sorry for him. He knew what she was like." I replied, looking back at him.

"You mean a complete imbecile?" He smiled.

"That's exactly what I mean." I grinned.

After a brief pause, I asked, "After the first ten breakups with her in the past month, does he honestly still think they're meant to be?"

"I don't know, really. I think he's moved on to the ideology that they're star-crossed lovers."

I chuckled.

"I just wish he'd see what I see." He added.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. I turned my head to look at him again. He had one of those looks that clearly read, "I know something you don't know" and I didn't like it. Not one bit!

"Well, I've just noticed a very nice girl that I think he should have noticed a long time ago." He smirked.

I don't like that smirk. I don't like it even a little! I want it wiped off his face!

I didn't know what to say, so I just said, "Oh."

"Yes," he continued, "he seems to be blind." He looked ahead.

I kept looking at him through questioning eyes. Now he had picked up on it?

"Care to elaborate?" I finally asked.

"No." He said.

"Please?"

"I think you already know." He smiled.

I stopped walking. He continued a couple paces, before noticing my absence and stopping himself. He turned around, smiling that same lop-sided grin he's always got on.

Sometimes I really hate that grin.

This is one of those times.

"I might. Enlighten me regardless." I smiled a bit, shifted my weight to my right hip, and put my hand on it. I meant business!

"Well, you see, Angelina and I were talking—"

"I'll kill her." I blurted.

"No no no..." He laughed, "It wasn't her doing."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Then how would you have found out?"

He said nothing.

"Tell me. How do you know?"

His smile got bigger.

I got closer to him. "How do you know?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He said through a façade of ignorance and shock.

I smiled at him. "Just tell me. How do you know I'm into George?"

"Well..." He said.

"Yes?"

"You see, Alicia..." He started, then stopping, clearly for drama.

"Yes?" I repeated.

"You just told me." His smile widened even more before turning around and breaking into a mad dash.

My eyes widened, and I chased after him. I swear, I'm going to beat that boy until more than his hair is red!

I was inwardly smiling. I really do love Fred. Like a brother of course, not how I feel about _his_ brother, but as a brother of my very own.

He laughed the whole time he ran, as did I.

"_FRED!"_ I yelled.

"Yes, Alicia?" He yelled back.

"You better not stop. If you do, you'll die!" I yelled.

"Well that can't happen, I'm too beautiful for death!" He turned a corner.

"Glamour kills!" I yelled, turning as well.

I was gaining on him. He was mine!

I was right behind him. I grabbed the back of his sweater.

And then—

Then I was laying on the back of a certain red-headed friend. I groaned.

"Errrrgh, what happened?" I asked, attempting to get up.

Fred was just lifting his head as I finally got to the full up-right position.

Oh damn.

Below my dear friend lied Professor McGonagall, sprawled out on the floor with papers scattered about around the heap of people.

We'd ran into her.

She didn't look happy.

"I think it's needless to say that I'm taking house points for this one." She said as she and Fred got up. "Oh, and I think a detention will also be in order." She glared.

Oh, how I hate her glares. They're scary...

We helped her gather her papers, before leaving the premises as fast as we could without running and repeating the same horrid mistake.

"Back to the tower?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

We walked along in silence for about one minute.

"So what should I do, then?" I asked Fred.

"I don't really know." He said, "I think what you're doing right now is doing the trick."

"What exactly is it that I'm doing?" I asked. I honestly had no idea. I didn't know I was doing anything at all, let alone something that would "do the trick".

"Well, you're not making a big deal about this whole Samantha thing. Not to mention, you haven't comforted him once about her." Fred said as we turned down a new corridor.

"Well I'm not doing that on purpose, I'm not that mean—" I replied. I hadn't even realized that I hadn't had any words of encouragement for him!

"Oh please, Alicia. You know as well as I do that neither of us give a damn what happens between them." He laughed.

"True, but I didn't notice that I was so... So... Cruelly uncaring, I guess."

"Well, it's not real apparent. It's just something I've noticed, probably because I haven't really said anything too heartfelt, either. But I'm pretty sure he's noticed, too." He looked over at me.

"Okay—so I look awful. But how is that helping me?" I asked amidst a laugh.

"You're carefree, Alicia." He said seriously. "You refuse to be unhappy. It's a really beautiful quality to have. You're not cold-hearted about not saying anything, you're just not giving in to his cloud of gloom, I guess. He only sees you happy. I don't know exactly how to say it... I think my words keep cancelling each other out, but I think you get it... Right?"

"I think I sort of do." I replied.

"Yeah... It's like, even though you two went through that whole Mrs. Norris thing—"

"WHAT?!" I interrupted, nearly yelling.

"Yeah, he told me about it Alicia. Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone." He said. He sighed a bit, "He really does like you. I think he's just afraid."

"So afraid that he gets a new girlfriend that we all hate, and then complains every other day when he gets dumped by her?" I said bitterly.

"Exactly," was the reply I got.

I think that's what I love about Fred. He's so simple, yet he can be so complex at times. This, of course, was one of his simpler moments.

We finally got to the portrait.

I turned to face him.

"We should do this more often." I said.

He smirked, "Yes, we should. I think this was the most fun excuse for a detention from McGonagall I've had in a long time."

I laughed, and together we entered through the portrait.

The crew was still seated in front of the fireplace. However this time Lee, Angelina, and Katie were all sitting on the couch staring into the fire angrily and fed up. George was still in his chair, being bitchy, I assumed.

Lee looked up at Fred and I. "Have fun?" He said angrily. It was the angriest and most annoyed voice that I'd ever heard come from Lee.

"Oh, tons!" replied Fred. The happiness he exuded seemed to have a toxic affect on the three, as well as George.

"Must be nice," said George, "to be able to just go somewhere with a girl and have a wonderful time."

Fred's face broke into an extremely large and slightly evil smirk, just as he said, "Yeah. I've been telling you to go out somewhere with Alicia for months now, but I guess that I'm fine with reaping the benefits."

And with that he made his way up to the boys' dorm, that smile still on his face.

After a period of shock, George's face got even madder, though I hadn't thought it possible. He muttered words that I couldn't hear, and I think I'm glad I didn't. What Fred said had definitely struck a cord with George.

As for the three on the couch, they all looked much less angry and much more surprised, happy, and even amused. Perhaps it was the statement itself, of maybe just the look on George's face, but they were considerably affected in terms of their mood.

Angelina was sporting a huge, evil smile.

I really love Fred. I really do. I just want to through him a huge party for being so darn kickass!

I turned away from the fireplace, and headed up to the boys' dorm.

Fred and I had a lot more bonding to do.

* * *

**TADA!  
And there you have it!  
I do hope that that satisfies you.  
PLEASE review. I swear I'll update better, I promise!  
This story will never be abandoned, I love it to much.  
And I love those of you who have been awaiting this for months on end, and those of you who have just now found this story.  
REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	11. Irish Jigs In Scarlet

**I apologize to all of you who read this and, for obvious reasons, expect updates in a timely manner. I got really really busy, and I admit that I really put this off.  
However, I would like to thank all of you for reviewing, because it was these recent reviews that were able to inspire me to put up a new chapter, and begin writing again! So I thank you all, in all sincerety!  
I hope you love it as much as I love you! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

I gazed out the window of the dormitory as Angelina and Katie were avidly chirping about the latest Fred update. Yes World, Angelina and Fred are finally getting closer to being a couple. Still not quite there, but getting very very close!

Apparently much has been going on under the surface with those two.

I was surprised to find out that during their fight ever-so-long ago, they had set aside time to talk things out. Or, to be more realistic, have a yelling match in the Room of Requirement that would always end in a heated makeout session.

She kept this as a secret, as did he, but looking back I should have suspected something.

Fred was always out and about with George or Lee, but Angelina? She could usually be found in the dormitory, the common room, or the library during times of tests. Not many other places. She had more of a routine.

Therefore, I should have been more skeptical of her whims to go on walks around the lake, her sudden cravings for various desserts in the kitchens, and her inability to study with "all that ruckus," that we could hear from our dormitory.

Yes, I should have known that the only walking she did was strutting around Fred.

Yes, I should have known that the only thing she was craving was Fred.

And yes, I should have known that the only thing she wanted to study was Fred, and that any ruckus made should be made by them.

Oh, that last one was good!

Props to Alicia, she's a funny gal. I should do standup. I'm just so gosh-darn witty!

Anyhow, she finally had to come clean about everything when Katie noticed a hickey on Angelina's neck. All Katie and I had to do to get it out of her was give a smug look. We knew Angelina would have told us of any relationships, unless it was Fred.

Therefore, she cracked really fast. And I mean **really** fast.

Ever since then, we've been getting breaking news reports. It's really cute to watch her gush over him. It's so uncharacteristic of Angelina. It's quite funny, in an adorable way, of course.

Fred on the other hand, hasn't said much to me about it.

I've alluded to some of the events, but all he does is flash a cheeky grin and say something that weasles him out of telling me any details, or that he ever experienced such "hypothetical situations."

Damn those Weasleys and their weaseling!

As for George, he's finally done with Samantha.

I should be happy, right? Shouldn't I be doing an Irish jig atop a grassy knoll in celebration?

Just asking, because I'm definitely not. Really, I'm not even phased.

I'm actually just fed up with the whole George infatuation. It's just been tiring. Too tiring. I'm pretty much over it, at least for now. I couldn't care less about the kid, in a romantic sense.

This, of course, has made me the most irresistible thing since the most fattening piece of cake, an enemy's secret, or cocaine. Whichever you're into.

He's been acting normal, yet quite differently at the same time. I've noticed him being much more polite to me, and being eager to help me or do anything where it'd be only he and I. Though that's only when we're alone. In groups he sends many jokes my way, determined to make me laugh. Many of them are about me being his girlfriend, me wanting him, or just sexual innuendos. It's amazing how clear the signs are when you don't give a damn about them.

It's really a shame that he's worn me down so much. I guess it's just hard to go so long, feeling as if the guy you've practically loved for ever has betrayed you somehow, even if he never technically did.

I think it's kind of a head vs. heart thing, and my head is winning out.

I mean, all of his crap has really taken its toll on me. I know that I still care for George just as much as I used to, but at this point I feel like I'm just not up to it. After all, he's only paying me special attention because I'm a challenge. Nothing more. Only a challenge.

Eh, it's whatever.

"Are you _ever_ going to stop looking out that window?"

I snapped out of trance to face a confused Angelina and a curious Katie.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, I'm really happy for you Angelina." I said, hoping that they would assume that I had paid at least a little bit of attention to their girly conversation.

They didn't.

"Alicia, we stopped talking about---" she started to smile, but did a fake cough instead, "t_hat_ a long time ago."

A weak laugh escaped from between my lips. I think it was the fakest of my entire life. "Heh, sorry."

Katie opened her mouth as if to say something, only to shake her head and avert her attention elsewhere. Thank goodness.

Really, I'm kind of just sick of everything in general. Not only George. Lately, even my girls have just been wearing on me. It's one of those things where all the little things they do just make you grit your teeth.

"I'm going to the library. Have to study." I said, as I walked out the door.

As I walked down the stairs, I began to think about everything. I was just kind of tired of it all. I needed some time away, or a change… I needed something. But what?

I reached the bottom of the stairs, and headed into the common room.

I really need something different, or even just a break… I just wish something would stick out to me. Something fun. Something exciting. Something refreshing. Something right in front of my face…

…And that's when it hit me.

Literally.

I slammed into the portrait hole, yelling out.

A stupid first year had just went through it, and instead of being a normal person and holding it open for me, the little git slammed it shut in my face.

The pain was excruciating.

I brought my hand to my face, only to discover blood gushing from my nose and splashing onto my shirt and the floor below.

The entire roomful of Gryffindors stopped what they were doing to witness the sight. Me, Alicia Spinnett, slowly being doused in her own blood.

Nobody came to help me. They only gawked.

I was livid.

"Oh, it's okay everyone, I'm fine. It's only a fresh and growing blood stain, nothing major, you know. Thanks for the concern; I really appreciate your collaborative compassion." I yelled to the room of onlookers.

I was **pissed**.

I stormed out of the portrait hole, blood falling like tears.

Destination: Madam Pomfrey.

I stomped my way through the castle, blood still a-flow, passing by a plethora of Hogwarts students. Each one gave me a look of shock, disgust, or something of similar value. I returned said looks with a pissed off one.

I mean, seriously. Today really sucks!

As I wandered along, I began to rethink the idea of leaving the common room so quickly. I probably look extremely frightening to the first years. Think about it: some girl, fully dressed in her nice school uniform with a face full of blood that was still actively streaming down onto her outfit as well as the floors.

And to top it off, she looks lethal. I probably looked like I had just gotten into a fist fight.

Well, hopefully I looked like I killed the girl.

I continued along my route to the Hospital Wing by turning onto one of the busiest corridors in the school. I should have planned this out better. People turned and pointed with wide eyes. In places where alternative corridors joined this one, people stopped abruptly in shock.

This continued to happen about 3/4ths down the hall until I heard voices.

"Oi, Alicia! What _happened_?!"

"Oi, Alicia, you did it wrong! To be a Weasley, the red's got to be on _top_ of your head!"

I continued walking along, quickly being joined by the twins.

I had no plans of saying a word.

"Alicia? What happened? Are you alright?" asked George, eying me up and down.

Sometimes he's really stupid. I've got a face covered in blood, and he asks if I'm alright. It's kind of an unnecessary question.

But no words. That's the plan. I continued my walking.

"C'mon, Alicia, tell us." Said Fred. He had a smile that was more for the sake of tricking me into being happy than anything else.

It didn't work. I just shot him a quick glance.

A bit of silence from the three of us ensued, until finally George tried again. "We're going to hear you anyway when you tell Madam Pomfrey."

I sighed. It really wasn't a big deal…

I gave them a quick rundown of my recent occurrences.

Naturally they were caring. They offered to get me a change of clothes, clean up my face, and told me tips on how to stop some of the blood from coming. It's what friends do.

Oh, wait, no they didn't. They laughed their asses off. _**That**_ is what friends do.

I really hate them. I do.

At least sometimes, and this was definitely one of those times.

I realize that the story is stupid, and I should have simply paid attention to my surroundings, but to me it wasn't funny. After all, I was distracted thinking about how nothing is really going well for me and how everything is just another annoyance. I didn't tell them that of course, but the sentiment is the same. I was obviously pissed, and I obviously didn't find it funny, so the least they could do was _pretend_ that they didn't think it was hilarious.

"Whatever, bye." I grumbled as I abruptly stormed into a corridor to the left, found the girls bathroom, and went in.

I went to the first mirror I found and saw myself for the first time.

I was a hideous sight. There was still a small amount of blood actively journeying down my face, as well as some smears along the edges of the river. The neckline of my school shirt was doused in red. I was a mess.

I stood there a little longer, just staring at my reflection before finally beginning to wash the blood away. As I splashed my face, I thought about everything.

School. George. Angelina. Katie. Fred. Lee. Hidden romances. No romances. False hopes. Myself.

I still felt apathetic towards it all, but as the liquid in the sink changed from deep red to clear, I at least got a slightly positive attitude.

This certainly wasn't the refresher I wanted, and it certainly wasn't fun or exciting, but in a twisted way it helped.

I knew that George had put me through a lot, and that it was okay for me to be skeptical of any future together or anything of the like. However, I realized I could trust myself to do what's right. If that's never going out with George, I can deal. Hell, I've done that for how long? On the other hand, if I realize that being with him would make me happiest, I can. It didn't matter what I did, I would find a way to be happy.

As for everyone else, I'm only annoyed with them because… Well, I still don't know. I don't really have a valid reason. I just need to take a deep breath and stick it out until I feel less bitter in general.

I looked up at my clean face.

This wasn't a welcomed refresher, but I suppose it did the job.

I exited the bathroom and took two steps in the direction of the Hospital Wing before turning on my heel and heading back to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

**Well there you have it! I tried to make it a bit of a catch-up, as well as entertaining. Hope I pulled it off, since it's been so long. **

**I'm really sorry that I've been bad at updating. I just got settled into college recently (and it's my first year) so life's been a little extra chaotic. I'll do my best to update in a more timely manner though.**

**To all who reviewed, thank you. It was YOU who revived this. Now, do it again!**

**R&R**


End file.
